Hate That I Love You
by babygurl-x
Summary: Cody is dating Raw Diva Eve, but he has an eye for a certain Smackdown blonde Diva. Kelly who happens to be dating Nexus leader Wade Barrett and can't stand Cody, but there's a fine line between love and hate. Eve/Cody/Kelly/Wade
1. The Beginning

Hate that I love you

Pairing - Kelly/Cody/Eve and more

Cody Rhodes is dating Raw Diva Eve Torres, but what happens when Smackdown Diva Kelly Kelly catches his eye. Will he be able to resist the Blonde or will he cheat on his Latina girlfriend.

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

As i stood in a queue for the check in desk, i listened to my fellow colleague, roommate and friend Tiffany talk about the guy she had been having a fling with for the past few months. Jack Swagger. Honestly i didn't understand what she saw in him. He was arrogant, cocky, smug, and he was completely in love with himself. No matter how many times he had hurt her she would always go back for more. As I looked on at him he wore dark denim jeans with a white shirt, he stood laughing and joking with fellow WWE star Cody Rhodes. Now Cody Rhodes i didn't know him too well, I'd never really had a conversation with him or gotten to know him. All i knew about him was he was dating another diva Eve who was currently on the Raw brand. I snapped out of my thoughts when Tiffany nudged me and started to wheel her suitcase to the desk.

"Come on Kel"

I quickly followed behind her dragging my suitcase along.

"Kelly and Tiffany?" the receptionist asked

"Yes that would be us" i replied

"Here's your door key and you'll be staying on the 16th floor, room 75. Hope you enjoy your stay" The receptionist smiled

"Thank you" Tiffany smiled back as she took the key from her

We made our way to the elevator, luckily it was just the two of us as Tiffany hit the button for the 16th floor, the doors were sliding shut. Or so i thought.

"Hold the lift ladies" he said as he pushed the door open and walked in with his friend following just behind him

I backed myself into the corner of the lift and took out my blackberry pretending to look busy. Tiffany however was delighted with the extra person in the elevator.

"So Jack you got much planned tonight?" she asked

I groaned to myself why was it she always made herself sound so desperate.

"No. Not unless you wanna come and spend the night in my room with me"

I looked up from the screen of my blackberry to see the grin on the blonde's face.

"And what exactly would happen if i did " she teased

"Well you won't find out unless you come" he grinned

I looked up at the top of the elevator looking at the little screen telling us the levels we had passed. 15 it read. Two seconds later the doors slid open.

"We'll see" Tiffany said as she exited i quickly followed behind her as did Jack and Cody. As we searched for our hotel room, Jack and Cody were still behind us.

"Are you stalking me?" Tiffany teased once again

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't mind that"

As me and Tiffany approached our room i took the key from her and inserted it into the slot waiting for the light to turn green. Once it had i pushed down on the handle and walked in dumping my suitcase on the side. Looking on at the cream couch i ran and threw myself on it. After a 10 hour flight i need this.

"So what's the deal with you and Jack?" i asked

"It's just a bit of fun"

"Well if it's just a bit of fun, why is it you always come crying to me upset about something he's done?"

"Kelly can we please not do this now" she said as she walked into the bathroom with her toiletries

"Urgh fine" i said defeated.

I then felt a buzz from my phone. It was a message from Michelle.

_Hey Girl  
You and Tiff wanna come hit the town with me and Layla ?  
If so just let us know and we'll be waiting in the lobby from about 8.30.  
You'd better come bitches.  
Love ya x_

Just what I didn't want I groaned to myself. What I wanted was to enjoy a nice quite night in, but saying no to Michelle was impossible as she was so stubborn and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Michelle's just text me wants us to come out" I shouted out to Tiffany

As Tiffany walked out of the bathroom in a silk ¾ dressing, I gathered straight away what her answer would be.

"I don't really feel up to it, to be honest."

"Hmm I wonder why that is" I muttered to myself

Heaving myself up from the couch I walked over to my suitcase picking out my toiletries bag and some clothes to wear. Forty minutes later I emerged out the bathroom, wearing a pair of rubber leggings with a purple dress as I walked over to my suitcase once more I grabbed a pair of platform shoes. Walking over to the mirror I looked myself over. Even though I was a WWE Diva and considered as one of the sexiest women on TV I still felt insecure over the way I looked. Looking on at Tiffany who was currently lay on the bed flicking through her magazine.

"What do you think" I asked her

Looking up from her magazine she looked over at me and smiled "Gorgeous as always babe, have a good time. O and tell Michelle I've terrible stomach pains"

I rolled my eyes at her lame excuse for not wanting to come out with the girls because she'd rather spend time with Jack.

"Okay and say hi to Jack for me"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she grinned

"Whatever your're such a rubbish liar" I laughed "Anyway I will see you later."

As I grabbed my purse and exited the room I walked towards the elevator, where there was already someone waiting for it. I stood next to him once again taking out my blackberry and pretending to look busy. Once the lift doors opened I waited for the people to exit and walked in with the man following behind me.

"Ground floor?" he asked me

I looked up and nodded "Yeah"

We stood in silence me in the corner and him in the middle. As the elevator went down it stopped unexpectedly causing my petite frame to go flying into his large one. Next thing I knew I was on the floor lying on top of him, I looked down at him feeling awkward and quickly got up off him.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled

"Its fine" he said as he pushed himself off the floor

As I looked at the doors waiting for them to open, they didn't. Panic started to set in me, I looked up at the little screen. It was blank; I then look at the buttons, which were usually lit up. This time however they weren't. I looked down at my phone. No signal. I looked over to where he was, he was sat down on the floor lift.

"Aren't you worried?" I asked him

"Nope, we're stuck and there's nothing that we can do about it" he replied calmly

"Don't say that, there must me something we can do right?" I asked

"Kelly just sit down will you, we won't be going anywhere for a while"

Sighing in defeat I went and sat next to him.

"So then Cody what do we do now?" I asked

"Just sit and wait" was all he said.

* * *

Hey guys okay i know i'ver started a new story and yet i keep starting stories and never finishing them, but once an idea pops into my head i've got to persue it. So it's been nearly two months since i've done anything, but i've had a few personal problems to deal with and a case of writers block doesn't help either. So i have quite a few fics to update but i'll just have to wait and see whether I'm going to get them done or whether I'm going to have to delete some, so if you could give me your opinions on which you'd like to see me continue and which have no way forward i would appreciate it.

So okay a new fic I'm really loving Cody/Kelly atm i just think it's soo cute. Trying out a fic with new chracters and pairings too. So please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Not What I Expected

**Chapter 2 – Not What I Expected**

This was not how I planned my night, it was bad enough I was dressed up ready for a night out which I didn't even want to go out for, but now I was stuck in a lift with Cody Rhodes. Could things get any worst I thought? I looked over at Cody, he sat with his head rested against the elevator wall and twiddling his thumbs. It annoyed me how calm he was about this.

"How can you just sit there like you don't have a care in the world?"

Cody titled his head to the side to look at me. His blue eyes staring into mine. I'd never really noticed until now what nice eyes he had, I could feel myself getting lost in them. I quickly shook my head to get rid of the thoughts though. I needed something to distract myself, looking down I still had my Blackberry in the palm of my hands. I pushed down on a button to bring the screen on and smiled down on the picture.

"Never knew you had a kid" I heard Cody say

I looked over to him and laughed "No it's my niece Anna". I looked at my little niece saddened that I couldn't see her growing up and the closet I got to her was a picture on my phone. "She's 10 months old"

"You see her much?" Cody asked me

I shook my head "Not really, I think you should know how hard it is to see loved ones with a job like ours"

He nodded his head in agreement. "So do you ever see yourself having kids?"

I looked at Cody once more; he had a warm smile on his face like he was actually interested in what I had to say. But then again we were stuck in a lift and there was nothing else to do. I then began to think about the question myself. Of course I wanted to have kids, which woman didn't, but just not yet. I smiled back at Cody "Someday, just waiting the right man comes into my life. What about you? You see you and Eve having any children?"

Cody shrugged his shoulders "Never really thought about it" was all he said, after which the conversation died. There was an awkward silence for the next few minutes.

"Um so you and Eve how are you both?" I asked trying to restart a conversation with him.

"Were good" he said "What about you anyone in your life?"

I shook my head and laughed "No I don't have time for love"

"That's why you should date a colleague" Cody said

"Been there done that" I said referring to my previous relationship with the late Andrew Martin, also known as Test. "And I don't think I could do it again" I said remembering the arguments the two of us had, it was normally things like me wanting to spend time with the girls rather than him, or not wanting to do what he wanted. The main argument we had though was me not wanting to sleep with him. It wasn't that I didn't want to, it was because of a promise I had made to my father before he died. I had promised him that I would not have sex before marriage and at the age of twenty-three I had still kept that promise to him. Thinking about that got me thinking about how I'd never really been in a serious relationship with anyone since Andrew which had been well over three years ago.

"Were things that bad between the two of you?" Cody asked

"No they weren't it just didn't really work out, we both wanted different things. Not all relationships are perfect like you and Eve" I replied

Cody laughed "Me and Eve. Kelly me and Eve aren't perfect, far from it. I mean sure I like Eve and I openly declare I'm in a relationship with her, but I'm twenty five, I don't just want to be tied down to one girl yet." He then looked at me his face was now serious "Can we just keep what I said between us?"

I bit down on my lip, Eve was my friend. Could I keep something like this from her? I knew how strong she felt about Cody, she'd been planning out her wedding to him and deciding when and how she would give birth to his children. "I don't know" I said under my breathe "Eve's my friend"

"I wish I hadn't said anything" Cody said brushing his hands through his hair quickly regretting his actions.

Crossing my legs over I then turned myself around to face him "If you want the lifestyle of a single man, why are you with Eve?"

Cody raised his eyebrows "I have my reasons" he then folded his arms across his chest "Why? What's it to you? "

I sighed should I tell him what I was about to tell him "Cody do you know how Eve feels about you?"

He nodded his head "Yeah, I mean the about of times I've told her we're through and the way she begs me to take her back. Kind of gives it away"

This was not what I expected Cody to be like, from the way Eve had spoke of him it was like he was the sweetest, caring and loving boyfriend to ever walk the planet. But here I was sat next to him in an elevator thinking he was nothing but a pig.

"But then when you look like this. Come on which girl isn't going to want a piece." He smirked

Glaring at him and giving him a look of disgust I turned my back to him. Which I regretted almost immediately when I felt his arm around my waist. He then leaned in towards me. I tensed up a little what thinking about was he going to do. His hot breathe against my ear.

"Bet even you want a piece" he teased

I felt my mouth drop down and without thinking I turned around, raised my hand and slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"You bastard! Just you wait until I'm out of this elevator and I plan on telling Eve everything"

"Go ahead" he challenged

Just then the elevators lights started to flicker I looked at my phone for the time 21:00 it read. It wasn't even worth going out now as Michelle and Layla would of probably left by now. The lift then started to go down and after a few seconds the doors opened. Pushing myself up from the floor I dusted myself off.

"We are so sorry" a member of staff said running towards Cody and Me. "On behalf of the manager he said to order whatever you wanted and it will be free of charge"

"Okay well thank you" I said through gritted teeth. I had spent nearly forty minutes with Cody Rhodes, and all I got was a sorry and that I could have anything I wanted free of charge.

"Well I should think so" Cody shouted at the young hotel worker almost reducing her to tears.

I glared at Cody once more and walked up to the stairs. That was definitely not what I expected.

* * *

I 'm loving this fic, but I need your opinions on whether writing in first person is a good idea?

Well I hope you enjoy this chap and I will try to update soon x


	3. What The Hell

**Chapter 3 – What The Hell**

The next day arrived and i was still annoyed about last nights events involving Cody Rhodes. Now i was facing a big dilemma because of his selfish arrogant behaviour. Should I let fellow diva Eve now just what kind of a boyfriend she had. I held my blackberry in my hand and looked at her number on the screen this was the sixth time today I'd done this and I'd still not been able to give her a call and this time was no different as I proceeded to shove my phone in my bag. I was stood in the hotel lobby waiting for Tiffany to come down and take us to the arena for tonight's Smackdown show.

"So what happened to you last night sweetie?" I heard someone ask from behind me. It was someone who I was hoping to avoid for a while longer. I turned knowing the Texas accent could only belong to Michelle McCool.

"I got stuck in the lift and had no reception" I said to her

"O okay well you missed it all"

"Why what happened?" I asking sighing as I didn't really care what her and Layla had got up to

"Well me and Layla had Drew McIntyre try his luck with us. It's like sweetie no like you would ever have a chance, even if we were drunk we still wouldn't"

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the elevator hoping Tiffany would come and save me. When the doors opened i looked to see if the blonde was there but she was no where to be seen. However there was someone that did catch me eye, but my attention was soon back to Michelle as I felt a poke to my ribs.

"Kelly are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry" I apologised to her

"Would you look at that" I turned to see what she was talking about and it was the exact same person that had just walked out of the elevator "The Dashing Cody Rhodes. He is by far the best looking superstar on the Smackdown roster what I would do to him. But he's with Eve, why i don't know."

"Maybe he actually likes her" I suggested even though I knew the truth about how he felt towards Eve

"Why though she's not actually that pretty to look at"

"Who's not pretty to look at?" I heard the other half of the Laycool team ask as she came and joined us

"Eve" Michelle said

"I know but not everyone can be gorgeous like us Shell" Layla said as she pouted her lips and looked at Cody "He must need his head testing"

Growing frustrated at the sound of the women's champion and co women's champion I looked around for an escape and one finally came. "Tiffany" I called as I ran over to her "You ready to go?"

She nodded her head as she took out her keys, I looked over to the Laycool team and waved bye to them. "What took you so long? I was stuck having to listen to them two go on well mostly Michelle, but still you know what their like. Where were you?" I asked

"Well Jack stopped by to say good luck to me for my match against Layla tonight" she said as she bit on her lip

"Well how nice of him" I said sarcastically as we reached the 4x4 range rover we had rented. Opening the passenger's door I climbed into the vehicle and took a seat and strapping my seatbelt on. "When are you going to see him for what he really is Tiff? He's a womanizing jerk, who's so cocky and arrogant just like most men in this friggin world! You can do a lot better!" I shouted. Running my fingers through my hair I then took a moment and breathed. Looking over to Tiffany I saw how upset I had made her, which made me feel bad. I was so mad at Cody and Jack for the way they treated women I had just snapped and taking it out on my friend. "Oh my gosh Tiff I'm so sorry" I said instantly apologising for my actions. The damage was done though "Don't talk to me" she said so low that I had just managed to hear it. Resting my elbow on the arm rest I looked out the window. Tonight was going to be a very long night.

Tiffany parked up in the car park arena. She had still not spoken a word to me and still didn't as we made our way into the arena.

"Tiffany please I'm sorry" I apologised once more. This time I got a response as the blonde diva folded her arms and looked at me "It's okay, but I just want to be on my own. I'll see you later on" she said as she walked to the left. Leaving me on my own.

"What have you two fallen out about?"

Turning around i saw him there laughing. He stood in just a pair of sweat pants exposing his chest and abs. I couldn't help but stare at his body, but seeing the look on his face made me glare at him. "None of your business" I said as I walked past him, but i felt his arm grab mine.

"To be honest I don't really care. However what I do care about is have you told Eve anything?" He asked. His face was now in mine and the smirk that he had just worn was replaced with worry.

"No" I said. He breathed a sigh of relief "At least not yet anyway" He looked at me and looked around. Next thing I knew he dragged me around the corner and before I had a chance to scream or say anything, he had me backed up against the wall. I knew exactly what he was trying to do. He was trying to scare me, but part of me knew he wasn't capable of being able to do anything, but then another part of me wasn't sure just what exactly he was capable of.

"Well you're not going to because if you do Kelly, I swear to god I will make your life a living hell" he threatened

The tone of his voice was menacing and caused me to shiver; he gritted his teeth and was now breathing heavily trying to compose himself. Without thinking i raised my hand to his face and slapped him. I knew i was pushing my luck, but I wanted to see just what he would do. Just how far would he go to stop me from telling Eve? He grabbed hold of my hands.

"You really shouldn't have done that" he said

I felt a sharp pain in my back as he rammed me into the wall. He had used such force I was surprised i was still able to stand. Before I had time to react next thing i felt was Cody's lips on mine and his tongue entering my mouth. I stood in shock not knowing what to do, but quickly had the sense to pull away.

"What the hell?" I said shouting

The young superstar stood grinning "See you around Kelly" he said before turning on his heel.

* * *

Blah feel like i totally rushed the last part of this fic, but i hope you still enjoy it.

Thank so so much for those who are reading and reviewing this you guys are the best.

I'm really loving Cody/Kelly pairings at the moment more than I'm loving Randy/Stacy which i didn't even think was possible lol.

Will try and update soon but please please please review as it'll give me the urge to want to update quicker.


	4. Stay Away

**Chapter 4 - Stay Away**

Still in shock over what had just happened I stood still and collected my thought. He kissed me. Cody Rhodes had just kissed me. I slowly began to walk towards the divas locker room, but as I was still in shock I was paying much attention to where I was going until I bumped into someone. I looked up and for the first time today saw a friendly face "Hey Christian"

"You know you should really look where you're going" he teased

I let out a little laugh "I'm sorry" I said apologising "Was in my own little world"

"Figured" I then noticed him looking at me and looking worried "Kelly you alright?"

"Yeah I am just having one of them days" I said sighing

"Well if you ever need to talk you know I'm here for you" he said as he pulled me into a hug

"I know and thanks" I said as I broke away from the embrace "Anyway how's things back home? How's Trish?" I asked him trying to take my mind of my problems.

"Pretty good, you know Trish she's all good, but I really miss her and the twins"

"I still can't believe you're a dad"

"I know neither can I, but my kids are my world and I just wish I could be there more"

"How old are Tyler and Georgie now?" I asked

"8 months"

"Aww you got any pictures?"

Christian took out his phone and began to show me pictures of his twins. They both had Christian's blonde hair, Georgie looked like a mini version of her mother Trish Stratus, whereas little Tyler looked like a mixture of both Christian and Trish.

"They've grown up so fast"

Christian nodded his head and slipped his phone back in his pocket. "Anyway I've got a match now, but I'll catch up with you later. Maybe then you can tell me what's really wrong with you"

Smackdown had now finished. I sat in the divas locker room waiting for Tiffany to finish getting changed. She was still upset with me, but at least she was now talking to me.

"So is it an early night or late one tonight?" Tiffany asked

"I'm not too fussed" I lied. All I wanted was to go back to the hotel, change into my pyjamas and cuddle up in bed watching a good film.

"Well I told Jack that we'd be out, and I think some of the Raw lot are going to be out as well."

"And so are we" said two voices coming from behind

Looking behind was Michelle and Layla. Great I thought.

"Okay well I doubt Beth will be coming and Rosa is still on vacation. So us four are going to have make ourselves look flawless and look hundred percent better than the Raw divas" Michelle said

"So you two come to our hotel room and we'll give you a Laycool makeover" Layla said

Me and Tiffany looked at each other. What had we got ourselves into?

It was ten thirty and we were stood outside the hotel waiting for a taxi to take us down town. I stood shaking from the cold air that was making contact with my skin. Michelle and Layla had decided that a peach coloured mini bodycon dress was perfect for me as it complimented my blonde hair and made my legs look "flawless" especially with the nude platform shoes I wore, and to be honest for once I had to agree with them. I did look quite nice. I just wish I could wear a jacket to make me feel a little bit warmer. I looked over to Tiffany who was on her phone texting Jack no doubt. She wore a blue satin corset dress, and black shoeboots. Michelle and Layla wore the same bandeau dress which was so short it only just managed to cover their bottoms. Michelle wore a white version of the dress and Layla wore a red one. Finally the taxi arrived and ten minutes later we were at our destination. Stepping out of the taxi I looked at the club. It was a big place which looked rather busy tonight, but the WWE Stars had managed to get the VIP part all to themselves. This was sort of a relief as i didn't really feel like having to deal with any of the male fans tonight. I felt someone grab onto my hand as we made our way into the club and through the crowd of bodies, towards the VIP section. Once we were there I let go of the hand that belonged to Tiffany, and we made our way to the bar along with Michelle and Layla. Whilst we were stood there I did a quick scan of the bodies in the room. Most of the Raw and Smackdown roster were here. I began to look around for people who I knew and liked. But I was distracted by the sound of Layla's british accent.

"What does Eve look like?" she said disgusted

I looked over to where Layla was looking and there was Eve wearing a one shoulder red dress that cut off just below the knee. As much as I considered Eve a friend the sight before me made me blood boil, there the Latin diva was with her boyfriend Cody Rhodes. I glared at him with as much disgust as I could, in return in winked at me then pulled Eve's body closer to his and began to kiss her. I downed the remainder of my drink and ordered another.

"Someone needs to get a room" said as voice which came and joined us

"Hey Jack" Tiffany greeted him with a smile and a hug

"Hey babe" he said as he ordered himself a drink

"Come on Kelly, lets leave these two love birds alone" Michelle said as her and Layla led my towards of the other divas that were sat in a booth. All of the Raw divas were here; Alcia Fox, the Bella twins, Gail Kim, Jillian, Maryse, Melina, Natayla and Tamina.

"We look much better than them" I heard Michelle and Layla say

Laughing I took a seat that was free next to Gail Kim and began to have a good old catch up with the Raw diva. She was filling me with all the Raw gossip as did I telling her all the Smackdown latest. I really missed Gail, she was like a big sister to me someone who I could share all my problems with and she wouldn't judge me or get involved, she would just give me her advice and try and make me feel better. Which was exactly what I needed right now.

"Hey Gail, um I've kind of got a problem with this guy at the moment."

Gail nodded her head "Okay well what's the problem?" she asked

"Well he's kind of seeing someone, but he's not that serious about her as she is about him. Now I know I should tell her, but I'm kind of friends with this person so how exactly do I let her know her boyfriend isn't into her?"

As Gail started to give me her answer the music began to get louder, standing with the DJ was Layla, Michelle and Maryse who took the mic.

"Hey ya'll this is meant to be a party so I wanna see ya'll on the dance floor." Michelle said

Maryse took the mic from Michelle "Come on ladies" she said pointing to her table then to the dance floor.

"Shall we go to the bathroom?" Gail asked

I nodded my head and walked to the bathroom with Gail. I did a quick search to make sure no one else was in here with us.

"Kelly I think if she's your friend you should tell her, she needs to know. Then she can move on and find someone who deserves her. Who is this friend of yours?"

"Just someone back home" I lied. Why I had just done that I did not know. Me and Gail had no secrets from each other, until now. "But you see if I tell her then I also have to tell her that her boyfriend kissed me"

Gail put her glass down on the sink counter and walked towards me "Okay you have to tell her, if he kissed you how do you know he's not doing it to other girls. So she may hate you at first, but one day she will hate you." Gail said as she pulled me in for a hug "I know you'll do the right thing. O and one more thing stay away from this guy. If he's already kissed you and he knows you've not told you're friend, how do you know he's not going to try anything else with you?"

I nodded my head she was right. I knew what I had to do. I was going to have to tell Eve the truth, whether I liked it or not and in the meantime I also had to avoid Cody.

"You ready to go back out?" she asked

"Just give me a minute I'll be out in a minute or two" I replied

Standing in front of the mirror I looked over at my appearance while running my fingers through my blonde wavy hair, I pulled out my lip gloss from my bag. Unscrewing the lip I glided the tube along my lower lip, then to my upper. Satisfied with the amount I had on I pressed my lips together and screwed the lid back on and put the tube back in my back. I walked out pulling my dress down to cover some of the flesh that was exposed on my thighs. While I was walking I felt someone grab me from behind. Their hand covered my mouth, meaning I was unable to scream. Not that anyone would hear me anyway. I tried to kick out at them but I was unable and helpless, as I felt them dragging me somewhere. They led me into a bathroom it was only when I saw the urinals I realised I was in the men's bathroom. Turning around I came face to face with the person I had wanted to avoid.

"Cody! What the fuck?" I yelled

"Language Kelly" he teased while he circled me and eyed me up making me feel uncomfortable. "Can't stop thinking about that kiss we shared earlier on tonight" he said as he began to walk towards me causing me to walk backwards away from him.

"We didn't share any kiss, you forced yourself upon me" I said as I continued to back away from him until I was up against a wall and had nowhere to go.

"You can deny it all you want but don't tell me you didn't feel something"

"O I felt something alright, I felt nothing but hate. I hate you!"

"Well that's alright, because hate is a strong emotion. It's a very passionate way to feel about someone" He said as he pressed his arms against the wall with me in between. "But hate can turn into love"

I scoffed at his comment "I will never love you" I spat at him

"You will because right now Kelly, I want you and I will get you. I will make you fall for me and I'm all you'll be able to think about"

Cody lowered his head down and placed a soft gentle kiss on my lips, it only lasted for a few seconds. Or so I thought until he did it again this time he used his tongue, his hands made their way onto my waist then to my ass which he grabbed. He deepened the kiss and his hands were now off my ass and now in my hair as he held the back off my head. The next action that shocked me was that I was now kissing Cody back. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist whilst my arms were around his neck. He pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss my neck.

"You're so fucking sexy" he whispered in my ear "I knew you wanted me"

I looked into his eyes and realised what I was doing. I removed my legs from his waist and released his neck. Pushing him away I slapped him.

"Stay away from me Cody. I'm going to tell Eve everything" I warned

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" he said grinning "She's the happiest girl in the world right now"

"Why because she's with you, when she deserves better. She might hate me, but that's nothing compared to how she'll feel about you. Leading her on making her think you want to marry her and have children with her"

"You don't know" Cody said grinning once more

"Know what?" I asked annoyed

"Go and see your friend Eve, and see what is making her so happy right now"

"You're pathetic" I said to the young superstar

Making my way back up I then saw all the divas around Eve. I focused on the Latina for a moment it was then I realised what Cody was talking about.

"You sure you still want to tell her?" I heard him ask as he came and stood beside me.

* * *

Wow didn't expect to write so much for this chapter but the ideas just kept flowing in lol.

So I've left it at a bit of a cliffhanger, what do you think has made Eve a very happy girl and will Kelly still tell Eve everything?

Thank you so so so so much to those who have read this fic and reviewed it, you guys are amazingg.

Will try and update this fic soon, and should hopefully have high school drama updated soon. Also need readers advice on the fic Orton Inc I like the idea of the fic superstars working for Randy Orton, but I'm thinking of re-writing so if there's anything you could suggest that would make it better please let me know.

x x x


	5. A New Day, A New Man

**Chapter 5 - A New Day, A New Man**

I looked at Cody in utter disbelief. "Cody what have you just done? Why have you gone and done that to Eve?"

He shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing "Make her happy"

"Yeah because you really care about Eve and her happiness" I scoffed

"Jealous Kelly?" he asked as I felt his eyes on me waiting for me to run around and face him.

"No" I said as I faced him with a smile on my face "Because I would never ever consider marrying a guy like you in the first place"

I saw a smirk form on his lips "No you're just happy to kiss a guy like me"

Shaking my head at him in disgust I walked away from Cody and towards Eve. Her face lit up with excitement when she saw me. I wanted to tell her so much but I couldn't bear to upset her.

"Kelly look" she said as she held up her hand to me "Cody proposed to me"

I forced myself to smile "Wow that's just so amazing" I lied

"I know and I can't wait to become Mrs Eve Rhodes" she said as she took two champagne glasses and handed one to me.

"Great" I said as I toasted my glass up to her then downed it in one go.

"Come on Eve lets talk weddings" Jillian said as she came over and took the Latina away back to the table.

I walked over towards the bar and took a seat on an empty stool.

"Yes Madame?" the bartender asked

"Vodka" I replied. Now normally I wasn't much of a drinker, but I wanted to try and forget tonight and my way of forgetting was normally alcohol.

"Here you go" the bartender said as he handed me my order, I quickly downed it.

"Same again" I ordered

After about the sixth drink I needed to go and pay a visit to the bathroom. I got up off the stool and tried to walk, but I ended up stumbling my way to the bathroom. Once I had done my business I made my way back out. I was now starting to feel the effects of the alcohol as I tried to walk back, but my legs had other plans as they led my towards the one side of the wall then to the other, giving up I sat down on the floor.

"Well well what have we here?" I heard someone say

I knew full well who it was, but I was hoping that if I ignored them long enough they would just leave me alone.

"Don't ignore me Kelly, or do I have to turn on my Irish charm"

I threw up a little at his comment, now I wish I hadn't of drank so much. Knowing full well that a man like this would take advantage of me in the current state I was in.

"Leave me alone please Sheamus?" I begged

I felt his hand on my arm as he tried to lift me up, he then put his arm around my waist.

"No get off me, get your fucking hands of me" I screamed as I tried to get away from him, but it was no use.

"I think we should get you back to my hotel room, where you and I can have our own little party" he said as he kissed me on the cheek

"No" I cried "Please just get off me" I begged him this time, but it was no use as he began to walk out. Tears began to fall down my eyes, I was powerless. Or so I thought.

"Look mate what is your problem the lady said no, now back off" said the voice of someone who I least expected to help me

"You gonna make me pal?" Sheamus threatened

"Yeah I am" and with that I felt myself on the fall as Sheamus let go off me after receiving a punch in the face from Wade Barrett.

I felt Wade scoop me up in his arms "Come on love lets get you back to the hotel" was the last thing I remember hearing him say before I passed out.

I slowly opened my eyes to be blinded by the sunlight which was peeping through the window. Turning to the other side of the bed, I slowly began to look around not recognising the room I was in. Pulling the sheets of my body I noticed I was still wearing the same dress as last night. I slowly got out of the bed and remembered last night's events when I saw my saviour making up the sofa bed he must have slept in last night.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" he asked

"No no I'm fine um thanks for last night" I said

"Don't worry about it" he said as if it was nothing

"No seriously if it wasn't for you I would have been … well yeah but thank you. Let me make it up to you"

"Kelly it's fine"

"No Wade I insist"

"Well if you insist I guess a coffee couldn't hurt"

I smiled at the British superstar. I'd never really had much to do with the NXT season one winner, but I had a feeling from now on I would be seeing him a lot more.

"Great well I'll just go and freshen myself up get changed"

"Okay so I'll come up to your room in about an hour which room you staying in?"

"16th floor room 75" I replied as I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on, walking towards the door I glanced over my shoulder to him "I'll see you in an hour"

* * *

First of all thank you soooo much to those of you who reviewed love you guys you're the best.

Okay so most of you guessed right that Cody proposed to Eve, but will there actually be a wedding?

Now I know that Kelly and Wade is a bit of a random pairing, but I thought I'd just give it a little try out see how it turns out. So let me know what you think to that.  
Now I'm sorry for this chapter being a little short, but next chapter I'll make it up to you.

Will try and update soon, but until then enjoy.

x x x


	6. Smile

**Chapter 6 -Smile**

An hour had passed and I was now changed out of last nights clothes and wore a pair of dark jeggins, with an oversized off the shoulder grey jumper, teamed up with chestnut coloured ugg boots. It was a day off for most of the superstars today so I planned on heading to the nearest mall and doing some retail therapy to cheer myself up. Walking over to my suitcase I took out my make up bag and applied a coat of mascara to my eyelashes and coated my lips and lip-gloss. I loved to just have minimal make up, especially when I would normally have to wear loads for shows and photo shoots. Walking back over to the suitcase and put my make up bag back in and took out my white Chanel quilted satchel bag and put my purse and phone in along with a few other little bits and bobs. Making my over to the mirror I looked at my long blonde hair and decided to wear it in a messy bun today with my bang on show. There was a knock on the door making my way towards the door, I opened it expecting it to be Wade, but instead there was my room mate Tiffany who was still in last nights clothes.

"No prize to guess as to where you've been then?" I teased the blonde

"Actually you might want to guess again if you think it's Jack. He's such an asshole I hate him you should have seen him last night he was all over me one minute and then that bitch Maryse came onto him to make Ted jealous and he fell for it. He ditched me for her! Anyway I tried looking for you, but no one knew where you were. So Missy where were you?"

I sighed knowing that I would have to tell Tiffany about what happened last night. "Well I kind of got a little drunk and Sheamus saw me and tried to take advantage of me."

Tiffany gasped "OMG are you okay hun?" She said as she hugged me

"I'm fine Wade saved me and he just let me stay in him room. He's actually a really nice guy"

Tiffany nodded her head "Aw you should go for it then. Anyway I need to shower, are we still going to go shopping?"

"Yeah there's just something I need to do first, so I'll text you"

There was then another knock on the door. I ran over and opened it with a smile expecting it to be Wade, but the smile on my face faded and I was now confused.

"Um hi Drew can I help you?" I asked

"Yeah is Tiffany in?" He asked

I could barely just understand what he had said with the thick Scottish accent he had. "She's in the bathroom" I replied

"Can you give her this back?" He asked as he handed me Tiffany's silver charm bracelet.

"Sure" I said smiling at him and shutting the door. I put the bracelet down on the table and then burst into a fit of laughter. "Tiffany you were with Drew?"

She came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. "Shut up Kelly don't breathe a word to anyone okay" She said as she took a bracelet

"Your secret is safe with me" I said with my hand on my heart

Once more there was a knock on the door, I made my way over once again to open and a smile spread across my face.

"Finally" I said breathing a sigh of relief

"You ready then?" He asked

I nodded my head and walked off with the British star.

We had been talking non stop for the past hour in a Starbucks. I couldn't believe just how much of a different guy Wade was to what I had expected him to be. On Raw he an asshole, but in reality he was one of the nicest guys I'd come across.

"I can't wait till we get to go back to England" Wade said

"I do love England just not in the winter. It's too cold how do you cope?"

Wade laughed "Wrap up."

"There's this show I always end up on to promote the WWE Soccer something?"

"Soccer AM, I've seen you on there" He grinned

I laughed a little "So what do you miss most about England?"

Wade leaned back against his chair "A good fry up" He replied

"A what?" I asked laughing as if he had just said something foreign to me

"Right when we go to England I'm going to get doing typical English things" Wade said laughing

"Can't wait" I said giving him a cheeky wink

"You want another one?" He asked noticing my cup was now empty

"No but I do want a nice muffin" I said as I handed him the money "And get yourself whatever you want"

I watched as he went and stood in the queue. I couldn't stop smiling, being with Wade had just cheered me up so much and made me relieved that not all guys were such jerks. Speaking of jerks a noticed a big one enter into the building. He looked straight at me grinning and then kissed the brunette to the right of him not once breaking eye contact with me. The brunette then made her way over to me.

"Eve" I greeted her

"Hey" she said as she took a seat next to me "Look" she said as she pulled out Bridal magazines from her bag.

Looking over to Cody, who's eyes were still fixed on me I shook my head at him. My attention was soon back to Eve, who was growing more and more excited with every wedding dress she saw. I grew frustrated with myself, Eve was expecting to live a happy life with Cody and he was just toying with her. How I am I supposed to let her know. Luckily enough a distraction came.

"Here's your muffin" Wade said as he handed me it "Congratulations Eve"

"Thank you Wade" Eve said smiling

"Um hey Wade do you wanna get out of here?" I asked him

"Sure" he replied

I waved bye to Eve and walked with Wade hooking my arm into his. As we walked past Cody I glared at him and heard Wade mumbling something.

"What did you say?" I asked him

"Nothing I just really can't stand the guy" I replied

I looked up at him "Why?" I asked

"I have my reasons" he simply stated

I was now intrigued as to way the British superstar disliked the third generation superstar. But I didn't want to push Wade into giving me an answer I would wait until he was ready to tell me.

"Okay" I said "So how about we go shopping?"

"If that's what you want to do then that's what we'll do" he said smiling at me as he put his arm around my shoulder.

* * *

Thank you thank you thank you, so much for those of you are are reading and reviewing this means a lot to me.

So Kelly and Wade are growing close, will Cody get jealous or just toy with Eve more?

I've also added a little Tiffanny and Drew in here, i read somewhere they were married which i found a little shocking but cute lol.

Anyway will try and update soon, but until then enjoy.

x x x


	7. All That I Want

**Chapter 7 - All That I Want**

Swirling the pasta around my fork I lifted the fork up to my mouth and tried to suck in the pasta, however it didn't go to plan as half the sauce ended up around my mouth. Laughing at my self I picked up my napkin and cleaned the mess.

"I'm such a messy eater" I joked

"Here you missed a bit" said my date as he picked up his napkin and proceeded to clean the area I'd missed

As we looked into each others eyes, we both smiled at one and other before he leaned in towards me and pressed his lips upon mine.

"Thank you Wade" I said grinning at him

"Your welcome my lady"

This was our fifth date since we had met over the encounter with Sheamus, and honestly since Wade had come into my life it was a much better place. However there was just one problem within my life at the moment. Cody Rhodes. He had still been trying to pursue me since our encounter in the bathroom, but I'd always been careful to avoid him or make sure I wasn't on my own.

After finishing our meal we headed back to our hotel.

"So Kelly when do you officially become my girlfriend?" Wade asked me

"Well I was just about to ask you the same question" I said as I took his hand in mine

We were now just outside of the hotel. When we stopped and turned to face each other as we held onto each others hands, Wade bent down and kissed me for a second time tonight. He let go of my hands and then put his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him. The moment was short lived though as we were interrupted.

"Get a room" said the young cocky superstar

"Get a life" I spat back at him

"Leave it Kelly" Wade said as he led me away

"What Eve see's in you I don't know, she can do a lot better" I shouted at him over my shoulder

He looked on and for once he didn't have a grin or smirk on his face. No instead there was another type of emotion, jealousy. Deciding to infuriate the Dashing superstar some more I placed my British boyfriends hand on my bottom.

Wade walked me back to my hotel room. Which I currently had to myself, due to the fact Tiffany had been suspended.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked

"Only if you want me to" Wade said

"I do" I said as I opened the door and led him in.

We picked up from where we had left outside the hotel and Wade placed me on the bed and began to take off his top. I looked on and admired his toned tanned body. A smirk forming on his lips as he lips went back to mine. I felt his hands roaming all over my body finally stopping as he began to undo the buttons on my blouse. I pulled away to take off the blouse, and held onto his neck and this time when we kissed it was more aggressive and much more passionate. His hands were now on my skirt which he began to remove, he then pulled away and looked over me as I now lay in front of him in a purple satin bra with matching knickers and black sheer stocking.

"You're so gorgeous" he said in a husky tone

He then lowered his head toward my stomach and began to place soft butterfly kisses on it, while his hands began to remove the black stocking from my legs. I then turned him around so that I was now on top of him. I started to unbuckle the belt from his pants and help take them off leaving him in a black pair of boxers. His hands were on my waist once more and he began to place kissed on my neck. I then felt him place a hand on the top of my knickers he looked into my eyes for approval. I nodded and closed my eyes as I felt him slip his hand down my knickers and his hand was now placed in between my legs. I leant my head against his shoulder as he began to rub me he started off slowly before he began to pick up the pace and rub me at a much faster pace, which was now driving me crazy and caused a moan to escape from my mouth.

"You like this do ya Kelly?" I heard him say

Just listening to the accent drove me crazy. I nodded my head as another moan escaped. Once he was done he pulled his hand out and began to remove my knickers. He lay my on the bed and positioned himself in between my legs. Panic started to set in me. I couldn't do this. I did like Wade, but the promise I'd made to my dad came into my mind. I rolled myself off the bed and began to cry. Wade looked on worried and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey what's up?" he asked

"I'm sorry" I said as I sobbed into his bare chest.

"If you don't want to do this yet its okay, I can wait"

I looked up at him and he brought his large hand up to my face and wiped away the tears I'd cried.

"It's not that I don't want to it's just I can't"

"What do you mean?" Wade asked

I looked down at the floor as I was too embarrassed to tell him.

"Wait Kelly you're not" he paused for a moment "Are you a virgin?" he asked shocked

I nodded my head answering his question. He sat back down on the bed in shock.

"Great looking girl like you thought someone would of" he then stopped for a midway through his sentence and realised another possibility "Kelly are you saving yourself for marriage?" He took hold of my arm and sat me in his lap.

"I promised my dad I would"

I felt Wade's hand rub my thigh up and down. "That's sweet Kelly, but you can't always keep a promise you know."

"I know but I'd feel guilty if I didn't" I said as I hugged him.

He now rubbed my back. "Well we don't have to do that but do you want me to stay the night with you or go?"

I got up off his lap and found a night top on the floor "Stay" I said as I tucked myself in with Wade doing the same and placing his hands around my waist.

x * x * x * x * x * x * x

As we left the plane I felt the cold air hit my face, linking arms with the person next to me we huddled together trying to keep ourselves a little warmer.

"Ahhh its cold" came a scream from behind us

"Trust Michelle to be making a drama out of nothing" said the person next to me

"Tiffany is there nothing those two make a drama about"

"See Shell why do you think I left here and went to America" I heard Layla moan as we were now in the United Kingdom.

The two soon joined me and Tiffany.

"So Kelly, you've got your own little tour guide for this trip?" Michelle teased

"Yeah is he going to take you to meet his family?" Layla asked

A smile formed on my lips as I thought about how great this trip would be for my relationship with Wade. "Yes we are going to go and see his family for a few days and I just can't wait to hang out with him some more"

"Anyway Tiffany we hear you're also going out with someone British?" Layla said teasing the blonde

"No I'm not" Tiffany shot back

"So there's nothing going on with you and Drew McIntyre?" Michelle questioned

Tiffany then looked at me. "No I didn't tell them" I said defending myself

"We saw you kissing backstage two weeks ago" Michelle said

"Yup, you managed to keep that quite" Layla added

A smirk now formed on Tiffany's lips "Just like you managed to keep MVP quite?"

Layla gasped as did Michelle "You and MVP?" The Texas blonde asked

"We were drunk, how do you know anyway?"

"Saw you on CCTV" Tiffany replied

"And what were you doing watching CCTV?" Michelle asked

Her and Layla then both looked at each other "Drew?"

Tiffany's smirk was now gone. I laughed at them all "What are you like?"

Once the four of us had gone and got our luggage and gone through customs, we got into a cab and got a ride to the hotel all the superstars were checked into. As always I would be sharing a room with Tiffany but this time we would have Michelle and Layla. We'd been booked into a villa.

"Yayy were going to be roomies" Michelle and Layla said with grins on their faces

"This is going to be fun" Layla said

Me and Tiffany both looked at each other. It's not that we hated Michelle and Layla, as they were okay in small doses just being around them all the time could be rather annoying. We walked up to the room we would be staying for the next few days, and waited for one of the hotel staff to bring us all our suitcases. When reached what would be home for the next few days. We waited for Michelle to open the door.

"Okay 3…2…1" Michelle counted down as she opened the door.

We all stood in awe. The room was huge; it was like having an apartment. In the centre was a lounge which had a large brown corner sofa which went well with the cream carpet, there was a massive 60" television which hung on the wall. To the left there was a kitchen, which I hadn't seen for a while as we spent so much time on the road. As we walked in some more we saw that there was five other rooms. Four of which were bedrooms and one was the bathroom. There was a knock on the door, Layla made her way of and answered it.

"Hey girls our luggage is here" she said as she got the man to bring it in.

The four of us walked over and grabbed and bags and then went and claimed our bedrooms.

Walking into my room I looked out of the window and there was a beautiful view of the City of London. Sure it was dark but the way the city was lit up and seeing all the people rushing around just made me smile, I shut the curtains and walked over to my bag and took out my phone where I had an unread message.

_Hope you like it here babe, if you've got a minute pop in and see me I'm staying in a Villa with Nexus on level 34 room 10. Or we could go out for a meal? I just really want to see you and your pretty little face love you x x x_

I smiled he could be really sweet at times, and I really wanted to see him to, I just wished he wasn't staying with all of Nexus. It's not that I didn't like them I just felt uncomfortable with them all there when I wanted to be with Wade. I changed out of the clothes I'd been wearing for the past 10 hours and now wore an oversized pink hoody, with black leggings, taking out my favourite pair of Ugg Boots, I walked out and saw Tiffany and Michelle in the kitchen.

"Kelly we're going to have a girly night in, so you and Layla are going to find a film to watch and find some food for me and Tiffany to cook" Michelle said

"Yeah we've all agreed for a Mexican if that's what you want" Tiffany said

"No Mexican's fine" I said

"Come on Kelly" Layla said as she came out wearing a pair of knee high brown heeled boots with leggings teamed with a white simple vest. On top she had brown leather jacket and a leopard print scarf.

Me and Layla made our way towards the elevator.

"Layla" we heard someone shout we both turned around and saw MVP

"What?" Layla asked

"Can I just have a quick word?" he asked

"Five minutes" she said

"I'll meet you downstairs" I said as I turned around the corner and continued my way to the elevator. I then feel my phone begin to vibrate and took it out my pocket.

_Kelly babes need your advice on something? As you know it's Christmas soon and it's my first one with Cody and I don't have a clue what to get him. A load of us divas from Raw are planning a huge shopping spree so would love for you to come and bring Michelle, Layla, Tiffany, Rosa and Beth along._

_Eve x _

I groaned at the mention of the name Cody, I wished that Eve would see him for what he really was, but he was good at fooling her. Unaware of where I was walking I bumped into something or someone rather. The person who I'd managed to avoid the past month.

"All alone are we no Wade, no Tiffany or any other pathetic friend with you?" He taunted

"Just leave me alone, and go back to your fiancée"

"Here's the thing I can't leave you alone, there's something about you which really gets me going and I need more of you"

"You need help you sick bastard" I snapped

He smirked knowing that he could get under my skin so easily and bring out an ugly side to me.

"Your so feisty" he said as he took a step towards me and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear

"Don't touch me" I said as I pushed his hand away "I'm with Wade"

"Yeah so you are, what exactly do you see in that loser, he's nowhere near as good looking as me" He said "O wait unless it's another area which does it for you, because if it I can ensure that once you have a taste of me you'll be wanting more"

I'd heard of enough from him and without thinking I raised my hand and slapped him. "Shut the fuck up Cody. I will never want a 'taste' of you and I swear to God if you touch me one more time I will tell Eve"

"And I'll tell her you're lying"

"Okay then" I said as I folded my arms across my chest "I'll tell Wade and I'm sure he won't think I'm lying, and then if I do tell Wade he will come after you and you know it"

I smiled realising that I had left the one half of the unified tag team champion speechless. "Hopefully I won't see you around" I said as I turned on my heel and walked away only to be grabbed from behind by him. He turned me around to face him and he kissed me so roughly it hurt.

"Well if you tell Wade don't think I won't come after you" he threatened and walked away from me

I stood in the same spot scared over what had just happened. I felt tears in my eyes, but managed to keep them in when I saw Layla.

"Come on Kelly let's go" Layla said as she linked her arm in mine.

* * *

Okay this took me forever to write so i hope you guys like it must be one of the longest chapters I think I've ever wrote, so i really hope you guys like it.

Thank you soooooooooo much to those who have read this and thanks you even more to those who've reviewed it, means a lot to me.

Okay so I'm really loving this Wade and Kelly pairing it's so cute writing them, but i love Cody and Kelly more.

Okay so now there in the UK will Kelly and Wade's relationship grow stronger?

Also there's a big shock in store for Layla coming up. Any ideas as to what it could be?

And in the next few chapters there's going to be a trip to Vegas and what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.

I'll try and update soon until then enjoy

x x x


	8. Take Control

**Chapter 8 - Take Control  
**

As soon as we arrived in the supermarket Layla and I quickly got what was needed for tonight. I was actually grateful for having Layla with me for once, as I didn't have a clue what to buy, with all the British brands that were on sale. As I pushed the trolley full of our items and a few other treats towards the checkout I noticed that Layla was no longer by my side. Deciding that she must of forgotten something I continued on and began to stack the contents within the trolley onto the conveyer belt. Once I was done Layla was with me again.

"Hey where'd you go?" I asked her, it was then I noticed her put a small pharmacy bag into her purse.

"I just had to get something … Women's problems." She said

I nodded my head in understanding and proceeded to pay for the shopping, as well as pack them in the carrier bag, while Layla stood and looked on.

Half an hour later we were back in the hotel room. I handed the shopping over to Tiffany and Michelle.

"So how long will you be I was thinking of paying Wade a visit?" I asked

"Should be about 40 minutes" Michelle replied

"So that should give you and lover boy plenty of time" Tiffany said

"Ha ha" I mocked

"Kelly, you know where Lay's gone?" Michelle asked as she noticed her best friend was missing

"Well she came through with me"

"I think I saw her go to the bathroom" Tiffany said

"Layla, jeez girl what's up you've been weird like all day?" Michelle asked concerned as she saw the British beauty emerge from the bathroom. It was then that we noticed Layla had been crying as she wiped away the tears. All three of us went over to her and Michelle proceeded to hug her BFF. "Layla what's wrong seriously your really worrying me?"

"Nothing I just really need to see MVP" Layla spoke

"What's he done Lay I swear to god I will kill that son of a bitch if he's hurt you" Michelle said

"No Shelly its fine, I just really need to talk to him."

"Well you want me to come with you?" Michelle offered

Layla shook her head. "I'll be fine"

"Well Kelly can at least walk with you, she said she was going to go and see Wade" Tiffany said

I followed Layla as she walked out of the door, she didn't speak a word to me nor look at me. I knew that there was something seriously wrong, it was just a matter of getting Layla to tell me.

"Well this is I need to be" Layla said as she stopped in front of the door

"You sure everything's fine?" I asked her

Before she had the chance to answer MVP came out from the door. Layla looked on at him for a moment before lashing out at him by slapping him and punching her fists against him. "You bastard" she cried. She was soon overpowered by MVP as wrapped his arms around her petite frame. "Layla what the hell is wrong with you crazy bitch?"

"Look maybe you should just let her go, she's clearly upset with you" I said as I tried to stick up for her

"What so she can attack me again I don't think so" MVP spoke his attention then turned back to Layla "What's up girl, why you going all crazy on me for?"

Layla untangled herself from him and came and stood beside me "Remember that conversation we had about an hour ago?"

MVP nodded his head, it was then when his eyes went wide in shock. "Ah shit, please tell me you're not going to tell me what I think you are"

A smirk formed on Layla's lips "Congratulations daddy"

It was now my turn to be in shock. Layla was pregnant with MVP's baby.

MVP took hold of Layla's slender arm "Kelly if you don't mind" he said as he took Layla into his hotel room and shutting the door behind him.

I was still in shock and was stood in the same spot. It was only when I heard someone call me I managed to move.

"Kelly did you get my text?" They asked

"Yeah I did" I replied

"So what you think?"

"Sounds good to me Eve" I lied to the Latina

It was then when her fiancée came and joined her it made me regret the words even more. Here he was with Eve looking on at me with a smirk. When about an hour ago he had just forced himself on me.

"Great me and Cody are going out for dinner why don't you join us?" She asked

"Yeah we'd really love to have you there" Cody grinned

I shot him a dirty look, before plastering a smile and looking at Eve. "I'm actually on my way to meet Wade my **Boyfriend**" I said emphasizing the word boyfriend to Cody.

"OMG I've just had a great idea we should double date some time" Eve said "And I'm not taking no for answer missy"

I quickly tried to thing up of a lie "Well I'll have to ask Wade, I think we've got plans though to be honest"

"O okay" Eve said I noticed the frown on her face

"But maybe one day" I said instantly regretting it, but the smile that formed on Eve's lips made me feel a little better

"Great"

"Anyway better go see Wade" I said as I quickly went away from the couple. A few minutes later I was outside of Wade's hotel room. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Justin" I said as I came fact to face with the South African born Superstar

"Hey Kelly, come on in" he said as he guided me into the room which the Nexus were staying in.

"Kelly babe" I heard Wade say as he wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Let's go somewhere a little more quite" he whispered in my ear. I followed him into his room and sat on his bed.

"I missed you" I said as he came and sat beside me.

"Good because I missed you too" Wade said as he placed a kiss on my lips. I smiled and cuddled up to him. "Right whatever you're up to this weekend can you cancel it and come and be with me instead?"

A big smile formed on my lips. Spend time with Eve or be with Wade. My escape was here and I was grabbing hold of it with both hands. "Yes I will come with you wherever you want me to go" I said eagerly. Wade grinned and cupped my chin in his large hands.

"Great it's a surprise though so I'm not telling you until the Saturday" he said

I pouted my soft pink lips at him "Please, can I at least have a clue"

"Okay we'll be doing things that I love" he said

This was great; I was going to get to know Wade a lot better, plus it would get me away from a shopping trip with Eve and the other divas.

"Sounds great" I said just as I was about to give Wade a kiss we was interrupted my the sound of my ringtone, taking my phone from my pocket I looked at the caller ID. I groaned as I raised the phone to my ear and answered it "Michelle … yes I'll be on my way … okay bye"

"You off then?" Wade asked

"Yeah I'd better go before Michelle kills me" I said "Text me tonight though"

I got up from the bed, put was pulled back down by Wade who proceeded to wrap his arms around me and kiss my neck.

"Wade" I giggled and turned to face him and proceeded to kiss him, but quickly pulled away before things could go any further "I really have to go now" I said as I removed myself from him.

Once I was back at my hotel room. Michelle stood at the door waiting for me "Come on, where's Layla?"

"She's still with MVP" I said

"What happened?" The blonde asked me

"I really think it's best you ask her" I said as I made my way inside

"Well I'm asking you" Michelle said as she followed me

"Look I really don't think Layla would want me to tell you I think it's something she wants to tell you herself"

"Why what's going in with her. O god her and MVP aren't getting married are they?"

"No Michelle I'm not marrying him" Said Layla as she came into the hotel room. She then came and sat beside me and Michelle. "But I am carrying his baby"

* * *

I know this chapter is really short compared to the last one, but it's just a filler. So the next chapters will make up for this.

Thank you to those of you who reviewed this fic it gives me motivation and makes me want to update asap.

Also I've got a new fic Run This Town. So if you could check that out it's kind of the same pairings as this fic, just that they are in highschool. So i'm trying to focus on thee two fics now and update as much as i can, but my laptop is playing up at the moment so that not exactly making it easy for me.

I'll try and update soon until then enjoy

x x x


	9. No One

**Chapter 9 - No One  
**

Michelle's eyes widened in shock as Layla announced she was pregnant. Another person that was in shock was Tiffany guessing from the smash that came from the kitchen. I looked over at the two best friends and then Tiffany. We both looked at each other and decided to leave the best friends to talk. We went into my room and took a seat on the couch that was positioned at the end of the bed.

"Wow Layla carrying MVP's baby, well that's something" Tiffany said

I nodded my head in agreement. "Well let's just see what happens"

"So how are things with you and Wade?" Tiffany asked me

A wide grin spread across my face "Great, I really think I'm falling for him Tiff. He's sweet, caring, understanding and just what I really want and need in a guy."

"Who would have ever though Wade Barrett would be the one to sweep you off your feet" Tiffany said and I actually agreed with her. With everything that was happening with Cody, it made me think all guys were just the same, but since Wade had come into my life it made me realise not all guys are like Cody.

"Well what about you who's the guy for you Drew or Jack?"

Tiffany let out a slight squeal as she hid her face behind her hands. "I don't know I like Drew his accent really drives me crazy and he's actually really hot, but then Jack is really sweet and cute. I'm torn between the two"

"Well I think you need to decide and that way you won't be stringing anyone along"

Tiffany nodded her head "Well I'm going to have to find out which one is worthy"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked

"Put them to the test" Tiffany smirked

* x * x * x * x * x * x *

It was now the morning and I was on my way to see Wade. Today Wade had told me it would just be the two of us hanging out and that we were going to Preston his home town. He had told me to dress smart but casual, but wouldn't reveal what he had planned. I wore a black skirt with black tights as the weather in England was defiantly not suitable for me to go walking around with any skin exposed and I completed the outfit with a pink ladylike blouse complete with a pair of black Louboutins. Wade had also told me to pack an overnight back so I wheeled a small pink suitcase behind me. I walked around the corner to Wade's hotel suite, only to find the Englishman already waiting for me.

"Hello Gorgeous" He greeted and came over and placed a sweet kiss on my lips

"Hey" I smiled back sweetly

"Let me take that for you" he said as he took my suitcase and carried his bag.

We walked down to the lobby and took a seat on the available couch. Wade placed his bag down next to my suitcase. "Right I'll just go and get my car, so wait here and I'll come get you" He said.

"Okay see you in a minute" I said as I placed a kiss on his cheek

Whilst I sat waiting I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. Turning around I came face to face with a certain Latina diva who I'd been trying to avoid.

"Kelly are you coming shopping with me?" She asked with a smile across her face

"Actually Eve I've made plans with Wade, sorry" I said as sweetly as I could

The smile was now gone and instead a frown appeared "But Kell I really need some help with my wedding"

"Eve I'm spending time with Wade you know my boyfriend, I'm going to meet his parents."

"Yeah well thanks Kelly. I'm only getting married the once and I want it to be perfect and as your one of my friends I really want to know what you think"

"How many times have you chosen Cody over me?" I asked

"Well yeah that's not the same time"

I starting to grow frustrated with the brunette. What I really wanted to say was _I don't want to help you because I don't like the guy you're marrying as he constantly pestering me and trying to kiss me every chance he gets. Then he starts to threaten me. You still want to marry him?_

But instead the words "How about some other time?" came out instead

The smile instantly returned on her face "Okay well you are definitely coming out with me in Vegas"

"Sure" I said instantly regretting it; I regretted it even more when I saw her fiancée come over to us. He wrapped his arm around Eve's waist and placed her kiss her lips.

"Morning ladies" he greeted the both of us

Luckily enough for me I was saved as Wade returned "Come on Kelly let's go we've got a four to five hour drive ahead of us." I picked up me suitcase and handed Wade's bag to him and walked over to his car in the hotel car park. Wade was driving a black Range Rover I climbed into the passenger's side of the vehicle and waited for Wade as he put our bags in the boot. Looking out of the window I saw Cody looking at me he had a grin on his face as he blew me a kiss, making me feel sick. Wade entered the vehicle and saw Cody.

"What's that prat's problem?" he asked

"I don't know, but I really can't stand him. He's just so arrogant, smug, vein and as a massive ego."

Wade laughed "Couldn't have put it better myself" He said as he started the engine and drove away.

I bit on my lip as I decided whether or not I should as Wade as to why it was he didn't like him. Plucking up the courage I sighed "Soo when did you realise it?" I asked

Wade's eyes broke away from the road for a few seconds and into mine, before he returned back to the road. "Well as you know last year Randy got married and he invited most of the lads from Raw and a few from Smackdown out on his stag night. So you know the usual things that happen on a stag night; you get drunk, go down to a strip club, you have a cheeky snog with some girl you'll probably never see again and just generally have a good time. For some reason I ended up spending most of the night with Jericho, DiBiase and Rhodes. Now Ted and I were single at the time so you know we ended up chatting up a few girls, having the odd little kiss here and there. Cody though obviously not single ended up going off with about 5 different girls that night"

"OMG, he cheated on Eve five times in one night" I said in shock interrupting Wade.

"Yeah, but wait it gets worst. He then tried to hit on another girl only this girl had a boyfriend. Now when some guy is trying to chat up your girlfriend you're not exactly going to be happy about it. Well this chap was definitely not. So he and Cody ended up having a massive fight in the club. Me, Chris and Ted tried to break it apart but this guy's friends ended up starting on us. In the end the police and to intervene and the night ended with the four of us locked up in a cell. And do you know what the worst thing is Kelly?"

I shrugged my shoulders "That Eve is oblivious to it all" I replied

"Well yeah that and the fact that Cody didn't take any responsibility and thought he did nothing wrong. He then threaten that if any of us told Eve our WWE careers would be over"

"Someone really needs to let Eve know, what kind of guy she's about to marry"

"Yeah, but it's not worth getting fired over. Eve's a big girl she can make her own decisions"

A plan then came into my head "Well how about we don't tell her, we show her" I suggested

I looked on at Wade who nodded his head slightly whilst thinking "That's not a bad plan, but how do you go about doing it?"

"Well Mr Barrett there's only one place which it's suitable to do it … Vegas"

A grin then spread across Wade's face "You're not just a pretty face are you"

I held my hands up in victory "Well" I said smugly

* x * x * x * x * x * x *

After what had felt like an eternity we arrived at our destination. Wade drove the car into the drive of the house stopping outside the garage that was attached to the house. It was a typical English Tudor house that clearly had a lot of land. Wade opened the passenger's side of the door for me and took my hand as he escorted me to the front door. He rang the doorbell and we were soon greeted by a woman with short blonde hair. "My baby" She said as she pulled him in for a big hug, planting a big kiss on his forehead

"Steady on mum" he said as he pulled himself out of the embrace. Her eyes then turned to me "And you must be Kelly, Wade's told me so much about you." she said as she pulled me in for a hug. I looked at Wade unsure of what to do. "Uh Hi" I said "So your Mrs Barrett"

"Call me Barbra" she insisted

"Well Barbra you have a lovely house" My eyes then turned to Wade "And a lovely son"

"So mum what's cooking?" Wade asked

A smile appeared Barbra's face "Well son there's only one thing I plan on making you a full English"

Wade licked his lips "Perfect"

I followed Wade and his mum into the kitchen. Where there was another man that came over to Wade and gave him a hug "Welcome home son"

"Thanks Dad. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Kelly"

Wade's dad looked at me and then smiled at his son "How did manage to bag a girl as beautiful as this one"

I blushed a little at Mr Barrett's comments.

"I just have a good way with ladies dad. Kelly this is my dad Tim"

"Hi Tim" I said extending my hand for him to shake

He accepted and then proceeded to kiss it "Pleasure"

I took a seat next to Wade on the high stool in central unit. Wade's mum then brought over a plate full of food which consisted of; sausages, fried eggs, waffles, baked beans, mushroom, tomatoes, bacon and toasted bread on the side.

"Now Kelly this is food" Wade said to me as he began to tuck into his food.

After we had eaten, Wade had taken me out again. "Okay now Kelly it's time for the surprise"

"And what is it?" I asked him

"Well as were in England and I really do miss England were going to go and watch a football match. Not just any football match it's the team I've supported since I was born, Preston North End."

Honestly I was a little disappointed, but if it's what Wade wanted then I was happy enough to do it with him. Wade arrived at the stadium and parked the car in the car park "Welcome to Deepdale Kelly" Exiting the car I held onto Wade's hand as we walked towards the entrance of the stadium. However it wasn't an easy walk as we soon recognised by WWE fans and swamped for our autographs. Smiling as I signed the piece of paper for fans it made me realise just how big the WWE must be if we were being asked for an autograph at a football stadium. Eventually were entered into the main entrance. Wade and I walked up the stairs and entered into a small room, which had a table in the middle complete with chairs around it and it also had a balcony which looked onto the football pitch across from us was a stand with the letters PNE FC standing out in white seats with blue seats all around it. On the pitch were players warming up. I didn't quite expect it to be like this, but seeing the smile that was on Wade's face it made it all worth it. The game had now finished and honestly I did enjoy it, not as much as Wade, but it was something that I would love to do again with Wade. The result had also been a bonus as Preston beat Barnsley 5-1 making Wade a very happy man. We sat on the table and the chairs as we ate the meal we were provided with. I had opted for a pasta dish, whereas Wade had gone for a Steak one.

Once we were done we made our way back to Wade's parent's house and spent the evening talking to them, which was great has they told me all kinds of things about Wade. Some were good such as when he won WWE NXT season 1 and how proud they were of him. Some were sad like when he was four and his dog was run over. Some were funny like when he would try and copy Michael Jackson. This was exactly what I needed and it was great to know that with Wade there was no secrets, there was nothing that he didn't want me to know.

Later that night I slept in the guest bedroom in the Barrett household, but was finding it too hard to sleep. The whole Cody/Eve situation was getting to me a little but I knew that I had to do what I had to in order to stop Eve ruining her life and spending it with Cody and the fact that the rain pelted against the windows wasn't helping. Pulling the sheets away from my body I walked over to the window and looked out onto the full moon. But my attention was soon back in the room as I heard someone enter. Looking around I came face to face with Wade.

"Can't sleep either?" I asked

"No so I thought I'd see if sleeping with you would help."

He took my hand and led me back into the bed. As we lay side by side I could just make out his face through the darkness, but that didn't stop us from kissing each other. Wade soon had me on my back with him on top. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his body closer to mine. He already had his top off and I could feel his bare skin against the silk night dress I wore, but the dress didn't stay on for much longer, as Wade soon had it off followed by my underwear and his. We both lay naked and were trying to catch our breathe back.

"Kelly are you sure you want to do this?" Wade asked me

"I'm sure" I said and with that I had broken the promise I made to my late dad, but I was in love with Wade and I wanted to do this with him and no one else.

* * *

New chap up sorry if some of you were offended by the last part I know this is a T, so that's why I didn't take it further.

Okay Layla is pregnant, but what does that mean for her future and her friendship with Michelle?, What's Tiffany going to do to choose between Drew and Jack?, What do we think of Cody after Wade's revelation and just how are him and Kelly going to show Eve what he's like? And Kelly lost her virginity to Wade, but will she live to regret it?

Please review, I'm happy with the people who are reviewing this means a lot to me and gives me the motivation to update as soon as I can.

I'm working on a short little Rancy fic, but I'm not too sure when that will be up as I'm taking me time with it and end up writing most of it on my phone so I keep stopping and starting, but I hope to have it up soon. So keep your eyes open for that.

I'll try and update soon until then enjoy

x x x


	10. You Lost Me

**Chapter 10 - You Lost Me**

A month had passed since I slept with Wade for the first time, and within that time we had done it a lot more. Being with Wade made me feel better about myself, he made me feel safe and loved. I had never felt this way about any other guy before. I wasn't too sure what this feeling was, but if I didn't know any better I would say I was falling in love with the British superstar.

We were currently on the way to Sin City aka Las Vegas. I was sat on the plane next to Tiffany who was currently asleep. Taking a magazine out from my bag I began to skim through the pages until a certain headline grabbed my attention. **MY BOYFRIEND CHEATED ON ME 100 TIMES! **I read the article intently as this sounded a lot like Cody and Eve. As I read on an idea came into my head when I saw what this girl did. She paid for a honey trap after several of her friends huad told her that her boyfriend had made passes at them. I wasn't going to pay for a honey trap, but I knew two people that would be just as good.

We finally landed at the airport and soon made our way out to luggage. I put on my shades, tied up my blonde locks, and put my hoody on, so I would not be recognised and have to stop and sign autographs for people. It's not that I didn't love signing autographs for the fans, it's just that I had come off from a long flight and I felt dirty and grubby not really how I wanted to be pictured with fans. Once my brown Louis Vioutton suitcases came into view and I grabbed it and waited for Tiffany who was lifting her luggage off the conveyer belt. We walked out of the airport and joined a queue for taxis. After 5 minutes of waiting we had a taxi, the taxi man helped us put the lugguage into the back of the vehicle.

"Where to ladies?" He asked

"Mandalay Bay" I replied

Yes we were staying at THE hotel the exclusive hotel next to the famous gold coated hotel Mandalay Bay. Every year we came to Vegas the WWE would let us stay in a different hotel. Last year we stayed in the Bellagio and the year before Caesars Palace and this year it was The Hotel. We soon arrived at our destination and checked in.

The suit I would be sharing with Tiffany for the next few days had a living area with a soft velvet grey couch with silver pillows, the colour scheme of the room was a dark beige colour. What instantly stood out for me about the room was the view on the other side of the large window. The night life of Las Vegas came to life; right outside our room we had a view of a black pyramid which was the Luxor hotel. The tip of the pyramid shone so brightly as the light emerged. Further along the strip I could see the Eiffel Tower making me feel like I was in Paris, but no it was just the hotel Paris Las Vegas. I began to unpack some clothes from my suitcase, picking out my grey velvet Juicy Couture tracksuit and toiletries bag. I walked through to the bedroom, wheeling my suitcase behind me. The bedroom had two separate queen sized beds, which were covered light beige sheets, attached to the bed was a grey headboard which was made up of squared connected to one and another. Putting my suitcase on the bed near to the window claiming it for the next few days, I then entered the bathroom where I would find Tiffany.

"I love this place" Tiffany squeled with excitement "Look" she said pointing to two separate basins which were upon the stonewashed coloured marble with a lovely bouquet of white roses between them.

"This is pretty amazing I have to admit" I said as I went over to the unoccupied basin and began to freshen myself up.

Twenty minutes later I emerged out from the bathroom and went back over to my suitcase where I searched through my suitcase looking for my beloved UGG boots. I then began to look for my phone as there was somebody who I wanted to get in touch which as I had not seen for nearly a day and was in desperate need of a hug from them. Remembering that I had left it in the living room I made my way over to there, where I saw my Blackberry on the table. Picking it up pressed my fingers against the keys typing out my message.

_Hey baby :) you doing much? Wuld really love to come and c u xx _

Seconds later I received a reply.

_ No just unpacking. I've got a room to myself come on over. Lvl 17 room 37 xx_

"Tiff I'm gonna go see Wade" I told the blonde

"Okay then" she grinned

Once I found the correct level and room I knocked on the door and waited. Two seconds later Wade opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of black joggers, causing me to go weak at the knees.

"Um Hi" I said trying to draw my eyes away from his naked torso towards his face where I saw a smug grin on his face.

"There's my beautiful girlfriend" he greeted taking my hand and leading me towards his hotel room.

It was pretty much the same as mine and Tiff's, except he had a view of the back which was of the hotel pool. It looked stunning at night the aqua water shining like stars. I looked up at him and smiled. Raising myself up on to my toes I wrapped my arms around him and placed a kiss on his lips. "I've got an idea on what we can do to show Eve for what Cody really is" I said wanting to tell him about my plan

"And what's that?" He asked as he led be towards his bedroom. It was covered in the same sheets as mine except he had a King sized bed rather than a Queen. I sat on his bed whilst he sat in the arm chair on the side I then explained to him what I had in mind. Wade was nodding his head in agreement with most of what I had to say.

"That sounds good, but first will them two divs be on board? And second what about Eve what's going to happen there?" He asked

"The two 'divs' will be up for anything as they don't like Eve anyway and you leave Eve to me I've got that sorted. Now you just need to set it all in motion"

Wade rose from the chair and jumped on the bed so he was on top of me. "You truly are amazing Kelly" he said as he kissed me

"Thank you" I said rather smugly before resuming kissing him.

The next morning I woke in Wade's bed with his arms around my face. I wished I could wake it every morning like this I felt so warm and protected in his big strong arms. I turned by body around to face him where I saw the same kind of smile I was wearing on his face.

"Morning beautiful" he greeted

"Hey Stud" I said placing a soft kiss on his lips before stretching out my arms and sitting up right.

"Going somewhere?" Wade asked me

"I think I had better go back to my suite, plus you've got Raw tonight" I reached down to see if I could find my phone amongst my clothes. Once I found my sacred Blackberry, I saw that I had 10 missed called 4 of which were from Tiffany, the other 4 Michelle, and two were from a number I did not recognise. I then noticed that I had 5 unread messages.

"Is something wrong?" I heard Wade ask me

"I've got tons of missed calls and messages" I said as I read through my messages

_1) __Michelle – Smelly Kelly come out with me Layla's gonna be a bore cus she can't drink x_

_2) __Michelle – Heard your with Wade please ditch him and come with us hell bring him along just really need you to come out with me it's just me Tiff and Lay at the moment x_

_3) __Tiffany –Kelly please please please come out with us don't leave me alone with them x_

_4) __Tiffany – Kelly !_

_5) __980-338-7786 – I see your not out that's a same I was planning on making you mine tonight. O well another time Kelly. CR xxx_

Seeing the last message really shook me up. CR it was no doubt from Cody Rhodes, but what did he mean he was planning on making me his? Deleting his text straight away I put my phone on the side table and kissed Wade.

"So how about we do it tonight?" I asked

"Whoa someone's eager for some action" Wade said

I pursed my lips together and shot him a glare "No not that kind of do it, the one where we're going to teach Cody Rhodes a lesson"

"Well I'd much rather prefer sex, but that will be just as satisfying." Wade said as he hand stroked my thigh.

"Okay I'll give you a text to let you what's happening and then you try and round up the guys for a night out tonight" I ordered as I dressed myself

Wade got out of bed and put his hands around my waist "Yes dear" he said as he bent down to kiss me, I quickly pulled away before things got heated.

"I will see you later then baby" I said placing a quick kiss on his cheek before making my way out of his suite and back to mine.

Opening the door to my suite my jaw hit the floor in disbelief when I saw the room before me. It was a complete mess. Passed out on the table was a blonde that went by the name of Michelle McCool on the couch were the loveable twins the Bella's', cuddled up either side of Daniel Bryan. Further along was another WWE star Edge with Raw Diva Gail Kim lay on top of him. I then walked towards the bedroom where I saw Tiffany and Drew McIntyre lay in bed together.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked in shock

Tiffany quickly woke at the sound of my voice and tried to cover herself up with the bedsheet, whilst Drew remained asleep.

"I don't know, we all just got really drunk" Tiffany said hysterically, brushing her fingers through her hair it was then I noticed something sparkle on one of her fingers.

"OMG Tiff what the hell is that on your finger?" I asked hoping that it wasn't what I thought it was

Tiffany looked at her hand in front of her and let out a scream "O no please" she cried but her attention then turned to the man that was currently lay in her bed.

A giggle emerged from behind us "Good morning Mrs McIntyre" Michelle teased

Tiffany was still in shock "Oh my gosh I got drunk and married in Vegas to Drew McIntyre, who is currently in the same bed as me ew" Tiffany said in disbelief quickly jumping out of her bed and into the bathroom. Several seconds later she emerged wearing just a white bathrobe.

"This cannot be happening" Tiffany said again in disbelief

"Well it did and all these guys are witnesses to it" Michelle said referring to the superstars and divas that were all passed out around the suite

"Who?"Tiffany asked, she walked around the suite trying to see who Michelle was talking about "Where's Layla?"

"MVP dragged her away when we went to that bar opposite that place, shoot what was it called. Well he took her away apparantly we were a bad influence on her" Michelle said

"Okay so how does that explain Tiffany and Drew getting married?" I asked

"Well..." Michelle said as she walked over to the table which she was asleep on a few moments and picked up her purse and took out her camera "Lets see shall we" she said as she looked through the photos.

A lot of them were of the blonde bombshell in the short red tube dress she wore, pouting, drinking and posing. It was then when we came across the pictures of Tiffany wearing a short tacky wedding dress we finally realised.

"O I remember this we came across this tacky wedding shop and we thought it would be funny to try some of the clothes on"

"Well why would we do that?" Tiffany asked confused

"We were drunk" Michelle said rolling her eyes at Tiffany "You clearly don't drink much"

There was then a picture of Michelle in a short lilac lace dress posing with Tiffany in the tacky white dress. The next picture was one of Drew, Edge, Daniel, the Bella twins, and Gail.

"O we then went to another bar and met these guys, drank a lot more. Edge then thought that it would be funny to see Tiff and Drew get married, as the two had been snogging and groping all night"

Michelle was interupted by Tiffany "We were not" the newlywed protested.

Michelle showed Tiffany the next picture of the married couple in a passionate embrace. "So what's that?" Michelle questioned silecning Tiffany in an instance "And o look here's your wedding" Michelle teased her showing a picture of Drew and Tiffany in a tacky Las Vegas wedding chapel saying their vows to each other.

I put my arm around Tiffany in an attempt to comfort the distressed diva, but she shurrged it off. "Leave me alone, I am never going out drinking with you again" Tiffany cried hysertically before locking herself in the bathroom.

"Right everyone out" I said clapping my hands waking everyone

Hours later I soon had the suite back to the way it was, Tiffany eventually came out from the bathroom and I was actually relieved that I had spent the night with Wade instead of attending the drunk wedding of Tiffany and Drew.

"It't not that you can quickly file for divorce" I said trying to reassure the blonde who was still in tears about the ordeal.

"Divorce! Are you kidding me, my folks will kill me if they find out I got married, let alone divorced" she spoke

"Okay, so what are you going to do?" I asked

"I don't know" she cried as she buried her hands in her face "But I think I need to go and talk to Drew" she told me

I nodded my head in understanding "I think that's a good idea" I said reassuring her

Once she had left, I left too. I needed to start working on bringing Cody down. I looked around for the two who would be instrumental in my plan and I knew exactly where to find them. Once I found the spa in the hotel it was easy to spot them.

"There you are" I said making my way over towards them. They were both lay in the chairs with a green face masks on their faces and cucmbar slices on the eyelids. They were both wearing white robes and their hair tied back.

"What?" they both asked not moving one inch

"I need a favour from you two" I told them

"You hear that Shelley she wants a favour from us" the pregnant British diva grinned

"Well what exactly do you want?"Michelle asked as she lifted the cucumbar slices from her eyes to look at me

"I want to teach someone a lesson"I told the two of them

"Wow" Layla said amazed

"Kelly Kelly wants to teach someone a lesson and wants us to help" Michelle said trying to believe it

"I'm so proud of you" Layla said "

So who has crossed you?" Michelle asked

"Eve, she was saying stuff about me and Wade" I lied in a bid to get them on side

"Urgh that little wannabe what you want us to do throw a drink on her? Humiliate her Laycool style?" Michelle asked

Humiliating Eve was not something I wanted to do, but her boyfriend was already doing that. I was just helping her open her eyes and see him for what he really is. At least that's what I was telling myself.

"I've actually got an idea, why don't you kiss Cody and I'll make sure Eve is there to see it."

A wide grin appeared on Michelle "So I get to kiss Cody and make Eve feel like shit at the same time, this is by far the past favour I've ever done."

"I know, and I kind of hope Eve doe's something to upset you again" Layla said

I then began to the two of them what was going to happen tonight and what I wanted them to do exactly for me.

x * x * x * x * x * x * x

I was getting ready to go out tonight, my hair was already done, and I had gone for curly hair tonight. I had already applied my make up; I went for smoky eyes, with crimson red lips. Now all that was left to do was to find a dress to wear. I began to look through my suitcase to see what I had packed, and decided to wear a blue sequinned dress, with a pair of black shoe boots. The noise of beeping began to emerge from my purse. I had received a text from Wade.

_Good to go, meet us in Planet Hollywood x_

I waited for Eve to come down. I then heard a door shut in the suite.

"Tiff?" I called out, hoping it was the blonde diva. I then walked into the living room, there was no one here. "Tiff you there?" I asked once more.

There was still no response. It was only when I looked in the mirror I saw who the intruder was. It was definitely someone that I did not expect, as I rarely ever spoke with this superstar.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?" I demanded to know

A sinister smirk curved on his lips "You seem on edge Kelly" he drawled

"Well you've just come into my suite, of course I'm going to be on edge" I said moving away from them as they came closer towards me

"Don't worry" he said as he backed me up into the corner of the room. He brought his hand up to my face and stroked my cheek. I flinched at their touch. "Just give your boyfriend this message, tell him to watch his back" He warned "You should really be careful and lock your door more often" he said as he walked out of the suite shutting the door behind him.

Once he had gone I ran over to the door and put the lock on. Trying my best not to ruin my make up tried to stop myself from crying after the fear he had put in me. I was panicking trying to think what he meant when he said tell Wade to watch his back, and why did he bring me into this. It was then when I began to worry about Wade. What exactly was boyfriend up to?

There was a knock on the door which caused me to jump; I was too scared to move in case it was him again. It was only when I heard the familiar tones of her voice; I knew it was Eve outside the door. Grabbing my purse from the table I went to open the door to the Denver born Diva.

"Hey Kelly, I'm so glad were doing this. It's feels like forever since me and you hung out"

"I know, so I thought what better to do than have a girls night out just the two of us"

"Yeah you can help me see if there's anywhere decent for me to have a hen night"

We soon arrived at Planet Hollywood like Wade had told us to, it was here I saw Layla, Michelle, MVP and Cody all sat by the bar. I quickly took out my purse and sent a text to the former Unified Women's champion.

_Now go for the kill x_

Michelle looked around the hotel for me and nodded her head.

"Hey Eve lets go get a drink shall we" I said leading her towards the bar

"Cody Cody Cody, you are just so cute ya know" Michelle said flirting with the young superstar

"I think you'll find I'm more than just cute" Cody said he then leaned forward towards the blonde "I'm dashing"

"Well are you a dashing kisser?" Michelle challenged

"You'll have to ask my fiancée" Cody replied

"Well I would rather know for myself" Michelle said upping her game

Layla had been looking on at the two "Kiss, kiss, kiss" she chanted encouraging the two

Cody leaned forward and pressed his lips upon Michelle's. Michelle looked around try to catch a glimpse of me. Once she saw me in sight with Eve she wrapped her arms around Cody's neck and deepened the kiss, which the cocky superstar happy obliged with.

"CODY!" came the scream from his fiancée

He quickly pulled away from Michelle when he realised he had been caught out. The blonde had the biggest smirk on her face and was clearly enjoying every minute of this. While the Diva next to me was in shock and trying her up most best not to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She walked over to Michelle, raising her hand she slapped the blonde across the face and did the exact same to her future husband. Eve then took of the engagement ring and threw it in his drink.

"Screw you Cody! We're over" Eve spat anding their relationship.

Cody looked on "Eve" he shouted after her. He then looked at me, I was smirking at him and turned on my heel walking away from him. Whilst I was making my way through the crowds to look for Eve I felt someone grab my arm and shove me into a wall. When I saw it was Cody I couldn't help my gloat even though he had the upper hand in this moment of time with me against a wall.

"O dear, looks like you got what you deserved" I smirked

"You set me up, you bitch" Cody said in anger hitting in fist against the wall in frustration. A laugh then escaped from his mouth. "Don't worry Kelly I'll be sure to get you back now and I'll make sure that you lose everything"

* * *

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. This took me nearly two days to do, but I was stopping and starting. I really hope you guys liked this chapter, as I enjoyed writing this chapter so much, I think it's one of the best in this fic. So please review and let me know what you think.

-Cody and Eve are over, but he's now vowed revenged against Kelly what exactly does he have in mind ?

- Who threatned Kelly telling Wade to watch his back ?

- Tiffany & Drew got married, but will it last ?

I'll try and update soon with Christmas coming up, I might try and do a Christmas one-shot so if anyone has a sepcific one they would like to see me do just message me and I'll see what I can do.

Thank You

x x x


	11. Complicated

**Chapter 11 - Complicated**

Heading into the bathroom that's where I saw Eve. Her makeup was ruined from the tears she'd been crying her mascara was smudged, and her cheeks were stained. Running up to her I gave a hug, partly feeling responsible for the state she was in.

"Sweetie you deserve a lot better than that cheating scumbag. It's just a good job you saw it now rather than later" I said trying to make the Raw diva feel better about herself.

"I loved him so much Kelly, did that not mean anything to him" she sobbed.

"Shh, everything will be okay" I reassured her.

Eve eventually pulled away from the hug. "I think I'm just going to go back to my hotel room and sleep it off."

"Want me to come with you?" I offered

"No I just want to be on my own" she replied

"Okay, but I will come and check up on you tomorrow morning."

Eve walked out of the bathroom leaving me alone. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and thought what a horrible person I am. How could I have just done that to one of my friends, and use two of them in the process. However my plan did work Eve did see Cody for the lying cheat that he was, but in the process I had just ruined her future. She had been so excited about marrying Cody and being Mrs Cody Rhodes, she had been planning her future with him since her first date with him. I let my hate for Cody come in between my friendship with Eve and now I was left to pay the price as Cody had sworn revenge on me. The only possibility I could think of was that he would do something to ruin my relationship with Wade, but we were strong enough to make it through that. Well at least I hoped we were. Ever since the encounter with superstar in the hotel my mind had been working overtime trying to figure out what exactly could have happened between the two. Applying a coat of lip gloss to lips, I pressed my lips together. I was going to get an answer from Wade, eve if I had to force it out of him.

Walking along the Planet Hollywood casino floors, I began my search for my boyfriend. It didn't take my long to find him. He was sat amongst a large group of people playing poker. Making my way over to the crowd, I went and stood next to Wade who had the biggest grin on his face as he collected the chips from the hand he had just won.

"Kelly, sit you can be my lucky charm" Wade insisted as I sat on his lap.

Smiling I leaned in towards in and whispered in his ear "I had a visit from someone in my hotel room earlier. They told me to give you a message – watch your back."

Wade looked on at me with a serious look on his face "Did he hurt you?"

"No" I replied "He did shake me up a bit though. Wade what exactly did you do to him?"

Wade did not answer he looked on at his game and then me. "Fuck it, I've got to go" Wade said as he tossed his cards in the middle of the table. Taking my hand he led me to a more deserted area.

"Listen I never meant for you to be dragged in all this" Wade spoke "But I owe him quite a bit of money."

I looked on confused "Well why did you owe him money and how much do you owe?"

Wade sighed and put his hands on his head "I owe him one-hundred grand"

I gasped "$100,000 dollars, Wade what the fuck have you been up to?"

"It started of small, but eventually I was in over my head and didn't know how to stop. It just kept piling up and up. So now I've got him on my back because that's who I owe the money to."

None of what he was saying was making any sense to me "But why do you owe him money I don't understand?"

"I've been placing bets with him okay" Wade yelled hitting the wall in frustration "I've been placing bets with Kane, so now I owe the bastard $100,000"

Not sure of what to do, I did the only thing that I could think of. Raising myself onto the tips of my toes and leaned up and gave him a hug.

"We'll get through it okay" pulling away I placed my hands on his face "We'll get through it together" I assured, kissing him on the lips.

x * x * x * x * x * x * x

Wade walked me back to my hotel room later that night, before I could go in Wade pulled me back.

"I'm really sorry you've been dragged into this Kel" he apologised

I sighed, it was definitely not something I wanted to be part of. Kane was scary enough on screen, but off screen it was far more intimidating as it was real. "I'm just upset that you kept this from me, you know were a couple Wade, we've been together for what five months now and for you to keep this from me it makes me wonder what else you could keep from me"

Wade closed the space that was in between us "I promise you that there is nothing else I'm keeping from you" he said as he placed a kiss on top of my blonde locks.

"I believe you"

"Good and I will get this mess sorted out"

"I hope so"

He took both my hands in his and leant down to kiss me "I love you"

"I love you too"

"I'd better let you get some sleep now then"

"Yes you had, night hun"

Walking into the room I saw Tiffany sat on the couch crying. Rushing over to her I hugged her and began to comfort the diva.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked concerned

Wiping away her tears she looked at me "Everything is such a mess. I'm such a bad person" she cried before wrapping her arms around me.

"Why what's happened? I thought you went to talk to Drew?"

"Yeah I did go and talk to Drew. He told me that he loved me and that he wanted to be with me for the rest of my life"

"Do you feel the same?"

Tiffany shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I mean he's sexy and he's funny, but he's a total bad boy the kind I always get hurt by."

"So you're scared of getting hurt by him?" I asked trying to make sense of what the blonde was telling me.

"Yes, but I'm hurting him more at the moment. When I was leaving his room I saw Jack. Jack is the one I was going to choose not Drew."

"So just tell Drew you don't want to be with him, you want to be with Jack"

The tears continued to flow down Tiffany's cheeks "When I saw Jack though he was with that NXT loser Kaitlyn. He was kissing her and leading her into his hotel room"

Pulling her in for a hug "Tiff I'm sorry, maybe you should stay with Drew then"

Sighing the blonde shrugged her shoulders once more "It get's worst" she pulled something out from behind the cushion. It was a stick with a positive sign on it "I'm pregnant" she sobbed "And I don't know who the dad is"

* * *

Thank you so so much to those of you who have read and reviewed this you guys are the best. I'm so glad to see that this fic is doing well.  
Now I'm sorry this chapter was a little short compared to the last, but it was just a filler chapter. With a lot of questions to be answered in the next chapter.

- Wade owes Kane a lot of money, will he pay up or will someone have to suffer the consequence?

- Tiffany is pregnant, but will she find out who the dad is? and what is she going to do about the men in her life?

Sorry there wasn't any Cody/Kelly in this chapter, but I'm no where near finished with this fic so there will be lots more to come of them.  
Hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review I really love to know what readers think of this fic.

Got a new oneshot up Under The Missletoe a Wade/Michelle pairing, and will hopefully update Run This Town soon as well.

Thank You

x x x


	12. You Will Be Mine

**Chapter 12 - You Will Be Mine**

Looking on I couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde diva. This was definitely a messy situation and one I personally wouldn't want to be involved in, but I knew that Tiffany was going to need me more than ever during these difficult times.

"Well the first thing we need to do is find out who the dad is" I suggested.

Tiffany could only nod her head as she wiped away the tears that she cried.

"Who's do you want it to be?" I asked.

Shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head, I could tell it was something that she was unsure about. "Honestly I want it to be Jack's, but I know that me and Jack don't have a future together as he can't commit to me. So that's why I would prefer it to be Drew's I know he would take care of me and the baby because he loves me."

"Okay" I said as I rubbed her back "Well at least now we're getting somewhere."

"But if it's not Drew's then I'm still going to have the marriage annulled and it will really tear him up. So I feel like such a terrible person knowing that my actions will do that to him. Then I have to tell Vince everything so that's not going to go down too well. " Tiffany said bursting into tears once more.

"Listen I'm sure Drew and Vince will understand."

"No they won't Kelly. Drew will kill Jack if he ever finds out that me and him were hooking up while I was hooking up with him. But I'm going to find out who the father is, it's just something I'm going to have to do on my own. As for Vince he won't understand you know that, and my contract is up for renewal now he's hardly going to want to keep on a pregnant diva. So for now can we keep this between us" Tiffany said pleading with me.

I could tell from the sadness in her eyes that this was tearing her up, but I knew that this was something she wanted to sort out herself. "Okay. But I'm here for you Tiff if you ever want to talk or need a shoulder to cry on."

For the first time tonight I saw a smile form on Tiffany's lips "Thanks Kelly" she said as she leaned in to hug me "Your a good friend."

The last comment really got to me. A good friend. So why did I not feel like one.

* * *

It was now the morning and I had decided I was going to pay Eve a visit see how she was doing. Making my way down to her hotel room as I turned the corner it was then I noticed someone coming out of her room. I shook my head and scowled at the man as I saw him approach me.

"What?" He asked amused.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea what you've done."

"Not really."

"You are such a pig, the way you treat women is unbelievable."

"Can't be that bad, they keep coming back for more." He said grinning "Just take Tiffany for instance."

"You leave her out of this! You've done enough damage to that girl."

"Well it seems she's managed to move on, she did marry that Scottish loser Drew after all"

"He is more of a man than what you are, at least he's willing to stand by Tiffany in a time of need."

"Umm Jack" Came a voice from behind the both of us. Turning around I saw Eve stood there with a gold watch in his hand "You left this" She said as she handed the watch to him.

Jack look at Eve and took the watch from her before his attention turned to me "What do you mean time of need?"

I scoffed, ignoring his comment and walked off with Eve. Once we were inside her room I looked at tanned Latina.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked berating the diva and her actions.

Eve looked down at the floor like she was ashamed "I'm sorry Jack was just there and I was still really upset about Cody."

Upon hearing her former finacee's name I went over to hug her. "Shh no look it's ok, I get it you wanted to move on. But sweetie sleeping with Jack will not help."

"I know but I'm just hurting so much and I thought it would help take the pain away." Eve said sobbing.

"I know you don't want to hear this right now, but you will move on it's just going to take time. Maybe you should talk to Vince ask for some time off and take a break somewhere" I suggested trying to help her out.

Eve looked up at me "You know, that doesn't sound too bad. I could really do with a break."

"Then do it" I said smiling at her.

"Okay I'll talk to Vince tonight."

* * *

I was now feeling a little better about myself even though Eve was still hurting, I was able to help cheer her up. I was just on my way to Wade's room and that's when I saw the self-proclaimed Dashing Cody Rhodes. I tired to turn away and go the other way but it was too late.

"Hello Kelly" He said as he took my arm and dragged me into deserted area.

"Get off me Cody" I yelled as I tired to shake his arm off me.

"You think you've done Eve a favour don't you?"

"Yeah, I do cus now she can see you for the lying cheat that you really are."

"Well Kelly you have actually done me a favour" He said as he brushed his finger along my cheek.

I flinched at his touch and pushed his hand away from me "How have I done you a favour?" I asked bemused.

"Well you see now I'm single, I don't have any distractions. So sweetheart I can focus all my attention on what I really want. Do you know what it is I really want?"

Part of me knew what the answer to his question might be, but then part of me was hoping I was wrong. I shook my head and looked down at the floor.

"What I really want is you Kelly" He said as he lifted my face up. My eyes instantly met his cold blue eyes. "And I'm going to have you Kelly." Without warning he pulled me towards him and kissed me, with so much force and aggression. I stood there in shock, and when I finally came to my senses I pushed him away.

"Well you can't have me" I said as I walked away from the second generation superstar.

* * *

First of all a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed this fics and second a big fat sorry for taking ages to update this.  
I feel like I could have wrote this chapter a lot better though, but in the next chapter there will be a big twist so hopefully that should make up for it.

Will try to update soon, but I'm also working on two other fics; run this town & the ugly truth so it may not be as soon as I like.

So please be kind a leave a review let me know what you think.

Thank You

x x x


	13. Setting Me Off Like Sparks

**Chapter 13 - Setting Me Off Like Sparks**

It had now been a week since my last encounter with Cody. I was preparing for a date I had with Wade. We would be in his suite having a dinner prepared by him. I couldn't help the feeling of butterflies that were fluttering in my stomach as I began getting ready. I had decided to have my hair up in a cute high pony, and wore a pink lace skater dress, with black ankle boots. I applied a coat of lip gloss and mascara and made my way over to Wade's. Knocking on the door I waited a few seconds before I was invited inside. Wade walked me towards the table and pulled out a chair for me.

"Please be seated madam" he said, his British accent was defiantly driving me crazy.

Wade then brought over a bottle of wine and poured me a glass and then one for him.

"So how's my girl been?" he asked as he brought over our food

"Good thank you" I said smiling from ear to ear, I love being called his girl "How's my man doing?" I asked as I picked up my knife and fork and began to tuck into the lovely roast chicken he had prepared complete with vegetables and potatoes.

"Good thanks"

"So Kelly I was talking to Justin and he told me the funniest story"

"And what was that?" I asked as I took a sip from my wine.

"That he saw you kissing Cody Rhodes"

I spat out my wine in shock "Excuse me!" I gasped.

I looked across at Wade he was sat with his elbows up and the tables and his hands were clasped together "Yeah, I was like that at first" Wade said he then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone "And then he showed me this" Wade said showing his phone to me, "Care to explain this to me or are you going to tell me that this isn't what it looks like"

Before me on the screen of the phone was a picture of Cody kissing me. "Wade, it really isn't what it looks like" I said getting up from my chair and making my way towards him and kneeled before him.

"Don't lie to me!" Wade shouted

I'd never seen Wade like this and he was starting to scare me. "Wade it was Cody, Cody kissed me. Cody's been trying it on for me, for months now"

Wade let out a chuckle and stood up, "You really expect me to believe that. You wanted Cody to break up with Eve. It all makes sense now. What was I just a little pawn in your game!"

"Wade no!" I cried, tears running down my face as I was tried to fight for my relationship "Wade I love you! No one else! Just you!" I pleaded with him.

Wade lifted up my chin with his finger and then brought his thumb over to my lips and began to squeeze my chin "Well excuse me if I don't believe you!" he roared in my face.

"Wade it really isn't like that!"

"Kelly save it! I trusted you and thought that you loved me and all this time you'd been seeing that jackass Cody behind my back." He shouted as he lifted me up by the arm and began to drag me towards the door.

"Wade!" I begged.

"It's over Kelly; I don't ever want to see you again!" Wade said as he threw me out of his suite slamming the door behind me.

I slumped to the floor and began to cry hysterically while banging on the door "Wade!" I cried.

"Kelly what's wrong?" I heard someone say.

"Tiffany" I cried as the blonde came over to me and tried to pick me up from the floor "Wade broke up with me"

"Kelly no" Tiffany gasped knowing how much he meant to me.

"He thought I was cheating on him with Cody"

Tiffany began to wipe away my tears "Listen let's get these tears wiped away and then we need to get you a drink"

Tiffany took me back to the hotel room and gave me a shot of tequila.

"You know me well" I laughed a little for the first time tonight.

Bringing the liquid to my lips I tipped it into my mouth and felt it burn down my throat.

"Tell me everything" Tiffany said.

Before I had the chance to answer it there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get rid of them" Tiffany said as left me side and answered the door "Jack what do you want?"

"We need to talk Tiff" I heard him say.

I didn't really want to deal with him as I was having my own problems. "It's okay Tiff" I said and made my way towards the door "You two need to talk"

Not knowing where I was going or who to talk to, I somehow ended up in a bar. It was dead and quite which I was grateful for. "Tequila please" I ordered, this was going to be my friend for the night.

"Kelly!" I heard someone scream, looking around I saw Eve heading my way. She seemed to be shouting at me, but I wasn't sure if that was her or the tequila.

The next thing I knew I my head was on the bar, that wasn't down to the tequila but due to Eve's fist.

"You bitch!" she screamed "How could you, I thought you were my friend!"

"Nothing happened!" I shouted back at her in my drunken state.

"You liar, Wade told me about you and Cody. You whore!" Eve slapped me once more. That was it lunged towards her and began pulling on the Latina's hair.

"Nothing ever happened with me and Cody. He's obsessed with me. How is that my fault?"

Eve began pulling on my blonde locks and I could feel the instant pain at the roots "You led him on; you're a whore and a liar Kelly and I'm going to make sure everyone knows exactly what kind of a person you are!" Eve said as she released me "You ruined me, so now I'm going to ruin you"

I turned towards the bar and ordered tequila and whisky. I didn't want to remember or feel anything. I felt someone take a seat next to me.

"Look at the state of you" he stated

I didn't even have to turn to face him to know who it was "This is your fault" I said bitterly.

"Wade thought me and you were having an affair, o and then you're ex fiancée said she's going to ruin me"

"Don't worry about her and as for Wade he's an idiot"

"Bet your happy"

"Well I'm not unhappy"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at his response.

"But I am sorry for what has happened"

I turned to look at him. Sat next to me was Cody Rhodes, he wasn't his usual cocky self, and he actually seemed sorry.

"So you should be" I said pointing a finger at him "I'm really drunk!"

"That you are! Cody agreed "Come on let's get you out of here"

"Let me just do something first please" I asked

"Sure what's that?"

I leaned in and pressed my lips against his "That"

Cody was shocked but it soon turned into a smirk as he kissed me back. That's when I felt it, I felt sparks fly between myself and him and I wanted more.

* * *

a mah-ooo-sive sorry for taking over a year to update this fic. To be honest I did loose interest in writing but I don't wanna leave this fic unfinished. So please review and let me know if this makes up for the lack of update, and if your still liking this fic.

Thank you

x x


	14. Everything Has Changed

**Chapter 14 - Everything Has Changed**

I awoke the next morning and felt as if my head was about to explode that's how excruciating the pain was. Trying to piece together what exactly happened last night was extremely difficult as I couldn't remember most of it, apart from Wade breaking up with me, which now brought pain to my heart. I slowly began to focus around the room and then I realised that I wasn't even in my room, I felt fear overcome me. I looked down at myself underneath the sheets, I was just in my underwear. What had I done?

"Morning sleepy bear" Came a voice from over my shoulder.

I froze at the sound of the voice not wanting to turn around to see who it belonged to, but I then felt him kiss my shoulder and nuzzle into my neck.

"How's the hangover?" He asked.

This could not be happening I thought to myself. I couldn't even remember how this could have happened.

Slowly I began to sit upright wrapping the bed sheet around myself.

"Cody, what happened?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" He asked

I shook my head and slowly turned to face him. Why did he have to look so good, I was supposed to hate him and here I found myself checking him out.

"We slept together. It was definitely worth the wait Kelly." He said winking at me.

"O god" I gasped and ran out of the room and into the bathroom with the bed sheet still wrapped around me, where I knelt down by the toilet and proceeded to throw up. Crawling towards the sink I held onto the basin to help me stand up, my fingers trembled towards the cold water tap which I slowly pulled on and splashed to coldness onto my face.

"It's just a dream, you had a nightmare" I kept telling myself, but this wasn't a dream and this nightmare was actually happening.

Eventually I made my way back into the bedroom and came across Cody changing.

"O shit" I said quickly averting my eyes away from his manhood.

I could feel him smirk as he said "It's nothing you haven't seen before. In fact"

"Shut up I don't want to hear it" I shouted and walked with my back to him.

Searching around the room for last night's clothes, I had managed to find them and went back towards bathroom to change. Once changed I looked at my reflection in the mirror. _Wow I look a mess_ I thought. I then noticed a bruise on my cheek, and my encounter with Eve came back to me.

"_I'm going to ruin you". _I remember her saying, I only prayed that she or Wade for that matter ever found out about this encounter with Cody.

Emerging out of the bathroom I came across Cody, this time he was fully dressed.

"You should drink more often" He said.

"You should mind your own business" I snapped at him.

He then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked glaring at him.

"Last night Kelly, you kissed me"

"Liar!" I yelled and without thinking I raised my hand to his cheek.

For a moment I felt quite smug when I saw him raise his arrogant hand to his cheek, but then I saw his even more arrogant smirk.

"You know Kelly, they say when people are drunk they give into their emotions, and stop denying themselves what they really want"

I rolled my eyes "I don't have to listen to this" marching towards the door, my hand was on the handle.

"Kelly wait"

I sighed and turned to face him.

"For what it's worth"

Was he actually going to apologize to me.

"I'm not sorry" He grinned.

Shaking my head in anger and pushed down on the handle and stormed out of the room.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath.

"You bitch you just couldn't wait!"

"Eve, it's not what it looks like" I apologized.

"You know what Kelly, I've only just begun with you" Eve smirked and walked away.

"Well that's sounds promising" I heard someone say.

I turned to face the voice, standing there was Michelle McCool and Layla.

"Kelly you've been a naughty girl" Michelle mocked

"Very **naughty**" Layla said.

"Not even me or Layla would stoop that low"

"You've really shown your true colours"

I slowly felt tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

"Don't cry Kelly" Michelle said almost consoling me.

"Yeah Kelly" Layla said softly "You only have yourself to blame."

I heard the two of then begin to laugh and ran away from them, to a place where I could at least get some peace and quite.

* * *

Quickly wiping the tears from my face I took my card key out of my bag and inserted it into the slot and opened to door. The room was in complete darkness the blinds and the curtains were shut and the lights were off. I felt the wall for a light switch and turned it on. My eyes fell upon the figure sat on the couch and my ears could then hear the sobs.

"Tiffany" I called.

In response I received another sob. Running over to her I could see she had been up all night and crying. I then saw blood draining from her wrists and her arms were covered in cuts and bruises.

"Omg Tiff, what happened?" I asked in shock.

There was still no response from the blonde. I then grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, which only caused her to sob harder.

"I'm taking you to the hospital"

* * *

I sat with my head in my hands, I'd been waiting for an hour to hear something but since I brought her in I was guided into a family and friends room. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Kelly where is she?" Asked a frantic Drew "They won't tell me anything about her or the baby"

I walked over to him and did all I could at this moment in time which was to hug him.

"What happened to her Kelly?" Sobbed Drew.

"Honestly I don't know Drew, they haven't told me anything. I walked into the suite and found her in a bad way"

"Did you know yesterday she had a meeting with Vince. She's been released Kelly, I knew I shouldn't of left her but she insisted … and now … and now" Drew began to sob again.

I put my arm back around "She will pull through"

"Mr McIntyre" Someone called

Drew turned around to face the person wiping the tears from his eyes "How is she doctor?"

"You may want to take a seat" the doctor waited until he was seated "I'm afraid your wife has been sectioned under the mental health act, she seems to of suffered a break down, and due to her being pregnant there may be some complications."

"Wait" Drew said interrupting the doctor "Complications? What kind of complications? Is the baby okay?"

"We've ran some tests to check the condition of the baby, were just awaiting the results."

Just then a police officer entered. "This is Officer Danns" the doctor said "We believe that Tiffany was assaulted last night so we had to call the police"

"Assaulted?" Drew said in disbelief

"I'm afraid so Mr McIntyre" Office Danns said.

"I just need to ask both of you some questions" He said as he took out his notebook and pen "Mr McIntyre when was the last time you saw your wife?"

"It was probably around 6, she came around to see me and was crying because she had just been told she was being released from her contract, but then she told me she wanted to be by herself, so I then went out for a drink with a mate"

"Thank you Mr McIntyre, now Miss Blank I understand that you and Mrs McIntyre were sharing a room, so when was the last time you saw her?"

I was still in shock that this has happened to Tiffany just adding to the worst night in my life "Um I last saw her around 7 or 8, me and my boyfriend just broke up and she saw me outside his door, we then went to our room, but we didn't get the chance to talk because Jack came by, so I went out"

"Jack?" Drew questioned as did Officer Danns.

"Jack Swagger" I knew what the next question was going to be, but I also knew that Drew didn't know about Jack, but due to the circumstances I wasn't going to have to tell "Jack is Tiffany's ex-boyfriend" I looked over at Drew who looked confused and shocked.

"Okay well thank you both for your co-operation" Office Danns said.

"I can take you both to see Tiffany now" the doctor said.

Drew and I followed the doctor to where Tiffany was, she sat on the bed and looked at us, and there was no emotion on her face though. It was almost as if she had just seen us for the first time, like we were strangers to her. Drew went over to her grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on it.

"Tiffany, baby" he said trying to smile and not to cry at her state.

Tiffany looked at him and looked away.

"Doctor can you remove these people please" She ordered.

Me and Drew looked at each other is shock.

"Tiffany, it's me Drew your husband" He said as the doctor tried to usher him and I away.

"Tiffany!" He yelled.

"Sir I'm afraid you're both going to have to leave" The doctor ordered.

"Doctor, can you keep us informed please" I pleaded with him.

The doctor nodded his head "She's suffered a great shock, it will just take time"

"Shock?" Drew asked "What happened to her?"

"I'm afraid to have to tell you we think the assault it was sexual"

Drew punched the wall and began to cry.

"Drew" I said trying to calm him

"Kelly how long had Tiffany and Jack been dating?" Drew asked.

"A couple of months" I replied "Come on Drew I'll drive us back to the hotel"

We walked to my car in silence, I think we were both in shock with what happened to Tiffany. Looking at Drew I couldn't tell if he was worried about Tiffany and the baby, or if he was mad with the person who did this, who he and myself suspected was Jack.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch" Drew threatened as we entered the vehicle "When did he and Tiffany break up?"

"I don't know Drew they were never a proper thing, Jack was well a jackass he never treated her right and was always hooking up with random women"

"What kind of husband am I Kelly, I should have been there to protect her and now this happened" Drew cried.

"Drew your amazing, Tiffany never stops talking about how amazing and good you are"

Drew remained silent for the remainder of the journey, as we approached the hotel we saw a police car outside. We then saw the police walking with Jack who had been handcuffed. What happened next was a complete shock to me. Drew swung the car door open, flew out and launched himself at Jack.

"You bastard!" I heard him yell.

I quickly exited the vehicle and saw the police pulling Drew away from Jack.

"Come on Drew" I said and took him to his room.

"Kelly I just want to be on my own tonight, thanks for being there today though"

* * *

After what felt like a long day I saw the couch and went and crashed down on it. I couldn't even begin to gather my thoughts and feelings. I switched on the television to take my mind off everything, after some channel surfing I came across my two favourite ladies Kourtney and Kim take Miami, I pulled out a blanket from the side and put it on myself as I snuggled up and watched my program.

_"Let me just do something first please" I asked_

_"Sure what's that?"_

_I leaned in and pressed my lips against his "That"_

_Cody was shocked but it soon turned into a smirk as he kissed me back. That's when I felt it, I felt sparks fly between myself and him and I wanted more._

"_Cody I want you" I whispered huskily in his ear._

_I looked around and noticed a bed, I couldn't even remember how we got here, but I didn't care as I placed my lips on his again. I couldn't understand why I'd been fighting this for so long._

_Cody pulled away "I want you too Kelly, but not like this" he whispered. He pressed his lips against my forehead and guided me to the bed. I then began to undress myself in front of him._

"_Like what you see" I said suggestively._

_Cody didn't know where to look, part of him wanted this so badly, but then he knew that he couldn't. Especially not like this._

"_Yes I do, tell you what you get comfortable and I'll be right back"_

"_Don't keep me waiting" I said giggling._

_My eyes slowly fluttered open and I saw Cody putting the covers on me._

"_Was a good?" I asked giddy_

"_Amazing" he lied as he joined me and wrapped his arms around me "At least I hope it will be" he said under his breath._

I then heard a knocking noise.

"Kelly" I heard someone call.

I opened my eyes and realised I must of fallen asleep, I looked at the TV to see the Kardashians were still on, so I couldn't of been asleep for that long.

"Kelly" I heard the voice call again followed by a knock.

I rose off the couch and walked towards the door, I was still half asleep, but when my eyes finally opened I couldn't believe he was there.

"Cody" I said in disbelief and shock.

"Hey I heard about Tiffany" He said and for once he actually seemed sincere and sorry "Sorry I thought maybe you could do with some cheering up" he then showed me a brown paper bag which he had in his hand, which actually smelt a lot like Chinese food and he had a bottle of wine in the other.

Without even thinking I just let him in and wasn't sure if it's because I didn't want to be alone or because I felt like giving him a chance.

* * *

Again sorry it's taken me so long to update this fic. I promise I will eventually finish this fic. So please read and review.

Thank you

xx


End file.
